A Safe Place to Cry
by mcgirl6541
Summary: AU: Lucas Scott is a successful author, but a horrible father. He is forced to step up to the plate when a tragedy strikes his family. Will his daughter, and a certain blonde high school teacher be able to make him a better man? Read to find out. Complete
1. Ch1 The Life I Lead

**Okay so I know I already have one story already out there, but I promise I'll keep updating that on a regular basis. I just came up with this idea and wanted to see if it worked. **

**Summary: This is definitely an AU. Some things will be the same, but not very many. I don't want to give too much away. If there is something I need to explain let me know. Oh and it is eventually Leyton. And Lucas isn't a very nice person in the beginning of this. **

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Ch.1 The Life I Lead **

_When you are young and in love everything seems so simple. You feel as if you have the world in the palms of your hands. Nothing can bring you down…well nothing except for yourself. _

Lucas Scott had everything at the age of 19. His first novel was published, and he was madly in love with his high school sweetheart, Lindsay Strauss.

In his eyes Lindsay was perfect. He had known he wanted to be with her from the moment he laid eyes on her. It came to no surprise when he proposed to her at the age of twenty. They were married soon after in front of their family and friends.

Within a year of the marriage they had gotten pregnant and Lindsay had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Riley Hannah Scott.

By the time Riley was three years old her parent's marriage had begin to fall apart. Lucas was spending most of is time writing, and he was always away on book signings. He rarely had time for his family, and the worst part was he didn't even try to make time for them. He did absolutely nothing to fix his marriage. He actually always managed to make it worse.

Things took a turn for the worse when Lindsay found out Lucas had been cheating on her with numerous women for almost a year of their marriage. She filed for divorce and immediately left for LA with her five year old daughter.

At first Lucas tried his best to stay in touch with his little girl, but over the years he became more successful, and other things seemed to matter more to him.

He continued to write best-selling novels, and he made a name for himself as America's playboy. He had a new woman every nigh, but there would always be something missing.

Love had always been important to him, but that was no longer the case.

He found himself waking up next to a beautiful brunette woman, whose name had escaped his mind. He actually had no recollection of the night before, but that did not seem to bother him.

She rubbed her hand up and down his chest once she found that he was awake, "Hey Mister," she kissed his lips. "You were very satisfying last night. You were probably the best I've ever had."

Lucas flashed his cocky grin, "That's what they all say." He was very proud of himself, and all of his prospects.

"What? Who are they?" She questioned suddenly feeling sleazier than ever. She should have known that the Lucas Scott was nothing more than a player.

"It doesn't matter," he pushed her off of him and made his way to his bathroom.

She sat up in the bed, "You treated this as a one night stand, didn't you?"

"I always do baby," he flashed his killer smile once again, "Show yourself out please." He walked into the bathroom and got in the shower.

By the time he finished his shower the woman had gathered her things and left. Apart of him felt bad, but then his ego kicked in, and he didn't care. He continued to get ready. He thought about all the things he had to do that day. He always seemed to be busy, but most the time he made his assistants take care of it.

Lucas searched his apartment for his cell phone. He was surprised that it hadn't been going off non stop all morning. It usually did, and most of the time it was attached to his ear. He finally gave up remembering that it could have possibly fallen out at one of the clubs he had gone too. He would just have his assistant take care of getting him a new one.

He grabbed his things and was surprised when he heard his door being bombarded with knocks. It couldn't possibly be the one night stand girl. They never came back after he ditched them. It wasn't their style, and it was not his style to do the same woman twice. He had standards to live up to.

He finally made his way to the door and was shocked to find his mom standing on the other side. "Mom, what are you doing here?" It wasn't like she lived right next door. She still lived in Tree Hill, North Carolina. That was where Lucas had grown up and met Lindsay. It was way too small for Lucas' taste. He preferred New York City. It was much more his pace.

Karen looked at her son. He could tell that she had been crying. She wasn't a woman that could hide her emotions. "Mom, what happened? Why are you in New York?"

"I've been trying to call you since last night. Where the hell is your phone?"

"I lost it last night. Why are you here?" He was beginning to worry. That was something he did very often.

"Lindsay," was all she could say before the tears began to flow faster and faster down her face.

Lucas grabbed a hold of her face trying to get her to calm down and explain things to him. "What happened to Lindsay?"

Karen was shaking, "She was in a car accident last night. It's bad Lucas. It is really bad."

All he could think about was, "Riley."

"She's fine, but I think that you need to come to LA with me right now."

"Mom I have a day. I have a really big day."

She walked away from him throwing her hands up in the air. "Who are you? What kind of man have you become? I come here to tell you that your ex wife is in critical condition and all you can think about is yourself." She pointed her finger at him, "I don't care what kind of day you have. You are coming with me to LA whether you like it or not."

Karen had always been able to make Lucas do things that he didn't want to do. It was her specialty as a mother. She loved her son with all of her heart, but his behavior was not her favorite. Although he was very accomplished she wasn't as proud of him as she knew she should be. He had constantly found ways to disappoint her. At least he was going with her to LA.

When they arrived at the hospital after hours of being on a plane, Lucas was exhausted. He knew his day was about to get a lot more tiring. He was about to see his ex wife and his daughter under conditions that were not the best. He hadn't seen Riley since she was twelve, and the visit hadn't gone too good. Lucas loved his daughter, but he wasn't sure that his daughter loved him.

When Lucas and Karen walked into the ICU waiting room Riley saw them immediately. She was sitting alone, and Lucas noticed how upset and fragile she looked. She had gotten a lot taller, and she had absolutely gorgeous long brown hair that flowed down her back. She had his piercing blue eyes, but everything else was all her mom. Lucas was sure that all the boys were after her, but he wasn't so sure that he was happy about that. He realized that he had really missed out on his little girl's life.

Riley ran into Karen's arms completely ignoring Lucas. He could feel her eyes throwing daggers into his back. She definitely hated him.

"Hi sweetheart, how's is your mother?" Karen asked brushing Riley's hair out of her face.

She shrugged, "I don't know they really haven't told me anything. Will you please find out if she's okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Karen walked out of the waiting room.

Riley just glared at Lucas. "Hi honey," he went to hug her, but she pulled away.

"Too little too late," she walked back to the chair she had been sitting in before. Lucas felt his heart fall into his chest, but he knew that he had brought all of this on himself.

Lucas had made himself comfy in a chair across the room from Riley. She had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with her estranged father.

Karen came back into the waiting room. Riley stood up, "How's my mom?"

"She wants to see you," Karen looked at Lucas.

"Me."

"Him," Riley was disgusted.

"Yeah," Karen shook her head.

Lucas walked into Lindsay's room. She looked nothing like he remembered her. Her face had been brutally smashed in the accident. Her beautiful eyes were black, and her entire face was swollen.

She opened her eyes to see Lucas standing next to her bed. "Lindsay."

She shook her head slightly. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wish you weren't. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have been in such a hurry. If I would have waited two seconds everything would be fine."

"Don't blame yourself. You're gonna be okay."

She shook her head again, "Did you not talk to the doctors? There is nothing they can do for me, Lucas. I'm dying."

The words hit him like a ton of bricks. "No, no you're not."

"Yes I am Luke. They tried everything they could, but I'm not gonna make it through this."

"You have to be okay. I refuse to let you die." He couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was an amazing woman and didn't deserve to die.

"I don't think even you can change my fate. I'm dying, and you have to take care of Riley."

Lucas' eyes grew larger than his face. "She hates me."

"Yeah well she's a teenager. She hates everyone."

"But I'm first on her list."

"Luke things will get better. You're her father. She needs you now. She's gonna need you to be there for her."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, but I have one condition."

"What?"

"I don't want my daughter living in New York. I want her to grow up in Tree Hill like we did. I was in the process of moving us back there."

"Lindsay I have a life in New York."

"Please Lucas, this is my one last wish. I want you to be apart of her life more than anything, but I know you're going to need help, and I don't want her apart of the world you live in now."

Lucas nodded his head, "Fine I'll see what I can do. If not she can live with my mom for a while."

"She's gonna need you Lucas. She's always needed you."

He held her hand, "I'm so sorry. I should have been better to you. Things should have ended different for us."

"Don't live your life wondering about the what ifs, but live your life fixing what's broken. You can do this Lucas. I believe in you. I have always believed in you."

Lindsay lived for two more days, but that Monday her life came to an end at three in the morning.

Lucas knew that he had to be strong for his daughter because she really was going to need him. He just wasn't sure that she was going to want him to be there for her. Only time would tell.

**Okay so there's the first chapter. **

**Should I continue? **


	2. Ch2 Changes All Around

**A Safe Place to Cry**

**Ch.2 Changes All Around **

_When someone you love dies your whole world comes crashing down on top of you, and nothing is ever the same. _

It had been a week since Lindsay's death, and a day since the funeral. It had been tough on everyone involved. Lindsay was a wonderful woman. She touched every single person that she ever met in someway.

Lucas' brother, Nathan and his wife Haley, had flown to LA as soon as they had gotten the news. They had left their three kids, Jamie, Natalie, and Kyle with their next door neighbors. Nathan was two years older than Lucas, and he had married Haley when he was twenty and she was eighteen. Lucas had actually introduced them to each other. He and Haley had become best friends, but they never had anything romantically.

Haley had soon gotten pregnant after their marriage. She had James Lucas Scott. He was now eighteen and about to graduate from Tree Hill High. Three years later she got pregnant again and gave birth to Natalie Claire Scott. She was now fifteen years old. Then four years ago she gave birth to Kyle Nathan Scott. They were the picture of a happy family. Lucas had always been jealous of them because he knew that if he wouldn't have strayed from his marriage he could have also had that kind of happiness.

When they arrived in LA Haley had immediately begun to worry about Lucas. She hadn't been too happy with him over the years, but she always found herself worrying about him. It had broken her heart when she learned that he had cheated on Lindsay. She never thought he would be capable of something like that, but maybe she never really knew him as well as she thought.

Riley had barely spoken to Lucas. It was needless to say that he was her least favorite person on the planet.

Lucas was outside smoking. He hadn't smoked in years, but he really needed something to do. His daughter was ignoring him, his mother could barely look at him because of the man he had become, and Haley was busy trying to make everything better. Even he knew that she couldn't make any of it better.

Nathan walked outside and smiled, "I thought you quit?"

"Yeah well I feel like shit so I figured it didn't matter."

Nathan set down beside him, "Have you talked to your daughter at all?

Lucas rolled his eyes, "She can barely look at me. I doubt she wants to talk to me."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Shut the hell up Nathan I don't need a lecture."

"Maybe that is exactly what you need. You know as well as the rest of us that you have been a horrible father, and if you would have treated her different then things wouldn't be this bad between the two of you." Nathan yelled at him. Lucas of all people should know how it felt to be abandoned by your father.

When Nathan and Lucas were eleven and nine their father left them and their mother. Karen was left to raise her two sons without her husband. It was hard on her, but with the help of the boys' Uncle Keith she managed. Karen had been a mess when Keith was killed in a drive by shooting. It had taken her a couple of years to get over the pain of not having him in her life.

Nathan and Lucas had also dealt with the pain in different ways. Nathan had grown closer to his family and taken more time to be with them. Lucas had done the direct opposite. He threw himself into his work and strayed from his family. Lucas knew that Keith wouldn't have been proud of him, but it didn't really matter anymore because he was dead.

…………………………………………..

Riley was in her room packing her things. A lot of them had already been packed because Lindsay was planning on moving them back to Tree Hill. Riley had fought with her mom about that idea. She didn't want to leave LA. It was the only home that she knew, and she wasn't ready to make a home somewhere else.

Haley walked in and smiled, "You need some help kiddo?"

"I think I've got it."

"I don't mind. I have nothing else to do." Haley sat down beside Riley and began helping her put her things in the box. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. It's not fair you're only sixteen years old."

"I'm used to things not going my way."

"I want you to know when you move to Tree Hill your Uncle Nathan and I are going to be there for you every step of the way. If you ever need anything you better let us know."

Riley glanced at Haley, "You do know once Lucas gets me settled he'll be back in New York in a heartbeat."

Haley couldn't believe that Riley called her father Lucas. She hated that it had come to this with their relationship. "I'm positive that your dad is going to stay in Tree Hill. He really wants your relationship to work."

"I doubt that. He has never wanted our relationship to work. He's been a horrible father."

"Riley," she touched her shoulder. "He's your father, and I promise things are going to get better for the two of you. He has been given a second chance."

Riley shook her head, "Only because my mom died. He wouldn't even be here if she wouldn't have died." She gets up from where she was sitting, "God I wish it would have been him. I wish he would have died." She runs out of the room, and Haley feels tears falling from her face.

……………………………………….

Lucas was now inside on the phone with his assistant. "Don't worry Jill I'll be back in New York in a week. I've just got to get my daughter settled in with my mom, and everything will be fine." He hung up the phone, and when he turned around he saw his mom standing behind him. "Oh hey mom that was just work calling."

"Yeah I heard." She wasn't happy with him. "Lucas I'm sorry to tell you this, but you aren't going to be able to go back to New York for a while."

"What are you talking about? Riley can stay with you while I'm gone."

Karen shook her head in disagreement, "No honey I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be in Tree Hill anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lucas was a little confused.

"I have decided to take that trip around the world."

"You were supposed to do that with Keith."

"Yeah well I think that Keith would want me to do something great with my life."

He was a little mad, "So you pick now of all times to take this little trip."

Karen was a lot smarter than Lucas gave her credit. "Lucas, I'm not about to go back to Tree Hill and give you the opportunity to leave your daughter again."

"Mom it would only be for a few weeks at a time. I need you. My life is in New York."

"Dammit Lucas your life is where ever your daughter is, and it is about time that you understand that."

Lucas shook his head, "I can't believe that you are doing this to me."

"I'm hoping that with a little time with your daughter you will find the man that you used to be because I was proud of that man, but I can't say that I'm proud of the man that you've become."

"I'm important to a lot of people in New York. I've done a lot of good things, and…"

She cut him off, "Your daughter should be important to you, and I'm not going to get in the way of that. The two of you can stay at my house and make it your home, but I want be there. I'm gonna leave as soon as we get back. This is what's best for you and Riley. I know it." She touched his shoulder, "And you'll know it too with time."

Lucas couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't take care of his daughter by himself. He had things that he needed to do in New York.

…………………………………………………

Riley had left the house in a hurry. She didn't want to be there without her mom. She went to her favorite place in LA, the beach. "Hey," she was joined by her best friend Katie.

"Hey, how did you know that I was here?" Riley asked her best friend.

"You're Riley Scott, and you love the beach. And I'm you're best friend. Enough said," she smiled. She handed her a beer, "I brought you something. I figured you could use it."

"Thanks, you do know me oh too well." Riley opened her beer and started drinking. "You know I can't remember how many times we got busted by my mom for drinking."

"Yeah she always said she was going to stop letting us hang out together because we were trouble, but as soon as she ungrounded you we were hanging out again. I miss her."

"Yeah I miss her too, and tomorrow I leave for hell."

"Do you really think it will be that bad? I mean your mom loved your dad once upon a time. He had to be worth something all those years ago if she loved him."

"Mom use to tell me that she was so sorry that I never got to see the man she fell in love with. She said that man would have been an incredible father."

"Maybe he'll turn into that man."

"I just don't see it happening. I'm sure when we get to Tree Hill he'll leave me with grandma, and he'll be gone again." Riley fought back her tears. All she ever wanted in her life was a family, and now her mom was dead, and she would never get her family.

……………………………………….

Lucas walked into Riley's room and saw Haley packing all of her things. "Hey where's Riley?"

"She left."

"Oh, do you know when she'll be back?"

"No, she didn't really offer that information to me." Haley snapped at him.

"Well my mom just told me that she was going to be traveling around the world."

Haley smiled, "That's good. She's always wanted to do that."

"Yeah well she has really bad timing because I was hoping to leave my daughter with her when I have to go back to New York."

Haley couldn't help herself, and she slapped him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Your daughter just lost her mother. She's gonna need you. So don't you even ask me if Nathan and I will watch her because you are going to stay with your sixteen year old daughter, and you are going to be a father to her." Haley was so upset with him. "It is about time that you got your act together. I know you can be the man you used to be. I refuse to believe that man is gone."

Haley walked out of the room. Lucas looked at his daughter's room. His own daughter was a stranger to him.

He decided that it was time for them to talk and get to know each other.

Lucas started to worry about her when she didn't come home after about three hours of being gone. He didn't even know her cell phone number.

At about eleven thirty Riley returned home. She found her dad asleep in her room. Almost all of her things had been packed.

She made some noise in the room, and he woke up. "Riley," he rubbed his eyes. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was out with some friends. We were saying goodbye."

He stood up, and he could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Have you been drinking?"

"No," she lied.

"Riley what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that mother just died, and my father is trying to pone him off to anyone he can. I heard you talking to grandma. I get that you don't want me because you have never wanted me."

"That's not true."

She yelled, "Yes it is true. It has always been true. I don't expect anything to change. I'm sure if you don't mind I can stay with my friend Katie and her family."

Lucas shook his head, "No, you are going to stay with me in Tree Hill because that's what your mother wanted." Lucas sighed, "And it's what I want too."

Lucas tried to hug Riley, but she pushed away. "I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Yeah me too," Lucas watched as she got into bed. He didn't know how they he was going to be able to handle all the changes in his life. Riley could barely look at him, and it was going to take a long time before she would ever be able too. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe he could be a better man although he liked who he was and didn't want to change.

**To Be Continued **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I've never gotten that many reviews for the start of any of my other stories. So thank you so much. I was so excited! **

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter. I hope I cleared up a few things and questions you might have. A lot of things are not the same as the show that's why this is an AU. Lucas and Nathan aren't half brothers. Their parents are Dan and Karen. Deb is not in this story and Dan won't be a big part either, but his name will be mentioned a few times. **

**Oh yeah and I'm hoping Peyton will be apart of the next chapter, but if not the next then definitely chapter 4. **


	3. Ch3 The First Day of School

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Ch. 3 The First Day of School **

_We all have to live with things that we aren't happy with. We have to learn to get used to them, and get over ourselves eventually. _

As soon as they all arrived back in Tree Hill Karen had packed her bags and left town. Riley wasn't too happy with her situation.

She had been in Tree Hill less than a day, and she already hated it. The town was way too small, the people were way too nice, and the worst part of all was she had to live with her dad. All she wanted was her mom, but she was stuck with her dad.

Riley was in her room trying to get everything settled. Lucas had given her the biggest bedroom, and he had taken one of the smaller rooms. He didn't feel comfortable sleeping in his mom's bed. It would be too weird for him.

Lucas walked into her room to see her lying on her bed listening to her Ipod. "Hey," he smiled at her, but she didn't answer. "Hey," he said again, but she didn't hear him. He started waving his hands, and she finally recognized that he was in the room.

She took her headphones out, "What?" she yelled at him.

"Um I was wondering if you were hungry."

"No," she snapped at him. She put her headphones back on.

He waved his hands at her again.

"Do you never go away?"

"You really need to eat. You haven't eaten all day. I could order a pizza."

"What was the point of asking me if I was hungry? If you were just going to insist that I eat anyway." She yelled at him.

"I was being nice."

"And I was being honest. I'm not hungry."

"Okay fine you don't have to eat, but I'm still ordering a pizza. It will be downstairs if you get hungry."

"Whatever."

This was going to be harder than he thought. "I wanted to let you know that I was able to get you enrolled into Tree Hill High. You start tomorrow."

"I figured that I would just skip."

"No, I don't think you're mother would like that too much."

"Well mom's not here is she. I don't want to go to school."

Lucas sighed, "You have to go to school. You don't have a choice. If I don't make you go to school I could go to jail."

"I think that would be a good place for you. After all you are a dead beat dad."

"I'm not a dead beat dad. I paid child support." Lucas was getting a little upset with her. She was nothing like Lindsay.

"Yeah well that's all you did. There is a lot more to being a father than sending money every once in a while." She really hated him.

"Well then consider this me being your father. You're going to school whether you like it or not." Lucas started to leave her room, but then he turned back around. "And I am going to order a pizza, and you're going to come eat it with me because I don't want to eat alone." Lucas shut the door behind him. He knew that it was going to be a constant struggle with her, but it was his job to take care of it.

The next morning proved to be more difficult than Lucas had ever imagined. Riley had locked him out of her room. He had no idea if she was awake or not.

"Riley, are you up? We need to leave in five minutes. Come on Riley this isn't funny open the damn door." He still heard nothing coming from her room.

He went downstairs to find the key to her bedroom. She was really beginning to piss him off. He found the key, but when he turned to head back up the stairs he saw Riley smiling at him. "Shouldn't we be leaving now?"

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm glad to see you are ready, finally."

"It doesn't take me long to get ready."

He finally took a better look at her, and saw that her skirt was a little short and her stomach was showing. "Are you sure you should wear that for your first day?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" She had her hands on her hips.

"I just think that you could probably find something better."

"I like this. Can we go?" She walked to the door. "God you take forever. You probably should have been a woman."

Lucas clinched his fist. He needed a drink, some sex, and New York.

They arrived at Tree Hill High. "So this is where you went to school?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I really liked it here."

"Mom went here too, right?"

"Yeah she was the homecoming queen."

"Yeah she already told me that. I just can't believe that she fell for such a loser."

"I am not a loser." Lucas said almost as if he was a little boy trying to defend himself.

Lucas introduced her to the new Principle, Principle Williams. She was able to get signed up for all of her classes. It was kind of hard since she was a middle of the year transfer, but everything seemed to go okay.

Lucas left and told her to catch a ride home with Haley. She said she would.

Principle Williams walked Riley to her first class, English with Miss Peyton Sawyer. When she walked in the classroom she felt a ton of eyes staring at her. It kind of made her nervous because she knew that she would probably get picked on. She turned to face the teacher, and her first impression of her was pretty good.

Miss Sawyer seemed different. She didn't look like most teachers. She had curly blonde hair, but it wasn't too curly. She had a smile that seemed very welcoming, but the best thing about her was the way she dressed. She had fun jeans on with a cute blue top. It was a dressy top, but the jeans were much more laid back. Riley was surprised that a teacher would ever be allowed to wear anything like that, but it didn't bother her. She actually thought it was pretty cool.

"Okay class listen up this here is Riley Scott." Peyton smiled.

"Are you related to Mrs. Scott?" one of the kids in the class asked.

"Yeah she's my aunt."

"Is your dad Lucas Scott, the author?" a different kid asked.

Riley bit her bottom lip, "Yeah." She didn't sound too happy about admitting it, and Peyton couldn't tell.

"Wow he's got some scandal behind his name." One snooty blonde girl spoke. Riley could already tell she didn't like her.

"That's enough Erika." Peyton reprimanded her. "So Riley if you want you can tell us a little about yourself, or you can just take a seat either way its cool. Oh yeah and I'm Peyton."

"You let us call you Peyton."

"Yeah, for the most part that's what everyone calls me. I'm sure I've been called some inappropriate things, but I like Peyton the best."

"Me too," Riley smiled. It was the first time she had really smiled since her mom had died.

During class Riley was very interested in what Peyton had to say. She was actually surprised that class went by so fast. The bell rang, and she hadn't even been waiting for it to ring. "Okay guys for tomorrow I want a one page paper on your family." The kids groaned. "Hey it's one page not that hard."

Riley walked past her, "Hey Riley." Peyton stopped her. "Good luck with your first day. I know how it feels to be the new kid. Not too long ago I was the new teacher on the block."

"How did your first day go?"

"I got in trouble for the way I dressed, and I tripped and fell, but some kid told me I was a total hotty. So all in all it wasn't such a bad day. I'm sure yours will be better."

"But you still dress cool?"

Peyton shrugged, "I told Principle Williams that this was who I was and I wasn't going to change."

"And it really worked?"

"Yeah sometimes you just have to take a stand."

"I'm really glad I got in your English class." Riley said excitedly.

"Me too," Peyton smiled. "Have a good day."

Riley really liked her. When she walked down the hall she found her locker. She put her book up and started to search for her next class. She bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry."

"Oh no it's cool." When she looked up she saw a pretty cute guy staring back at her. "It was my fault."

He was really cute, she thought. He had dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. And his smile was mesmerizing.

"I'm Preston," he told her. "You're Riley right?"

She nodded her head.

"I was in your English class. What class do you have next?"

"History," she said as she looked down at her paper.

"Me too," he smiled. "You want to walk together?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

The first part of Riley's day had gone really great. She had gotten invited to eat lunch with Preston and his friends; Kelly, Mark, and Own.

"So do you like it here so far?" Kelly asked. She was very beautiful. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and she was very tall.

"I guess so."

"Are you really Lucas Scott's daughter?" Owen asked.

Riley rolled her eyes, "I guess. I mean it's what my birth certificate says, but he hasn't really been much of a father."

"So the stuff you read about him is true?" Preston asked her.

"Probably," Riley shrugged. "I don't really know him that well, and if my mom wouldn't have died I wouldn't even know him now."

"Oh my goodness we're so sorry." Kelly started apologizing for all of them.

"It's okay. No worries. My mom was the most amazing person in the world. I know she's in heaven now." She smiled. "So what is there to do around here?"

"Hey you should come hang out with us at the river court. I think you would like it." Preston told her.

"Yeah it would be nice not being the only girl there. Please Riley." Kelly begged.

Riley remembered telling her dad that she would ride home with her Aunt Haley. "Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun."

…………………………

Right before it was time to go Riley made her way to see her Aunt Haley. "Hey kiddo I'm almost ready."

"Actually I just talked to my dad, and he's on his way to get me."

"Really?" she was surprised.

"Yeah I guess he's trying really hard."

Haley smiled, "Good I'm glad. Well you two have fun, and if you ever need a ride let me know."

"I will, thanks Aunt Haley." She hated lying, but she wanted to hang out with her friends.

…………………………

Later that afternoon Lucas stopped by Nathan and Haley's to pick up his daughter. "Hey Lucas," Haley smiled. "Where's Riley?"

Lucas gave her a crazy look. "What do you mean where's Riley? Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"No," Haley was very confused. "You picked her up from school."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. She told me you were coming to get her."

"Dammit, she lied." Lucas was mad. "Where the hell could she be?"

"I'm sure she's fine Lucas. Why don't you go home and wait for her?"

Lucas shook his head, "I'm not cut out for this job."

"Yes you are. You can do this. You just have to let her know who is boss." She patted him on the back, "You can do it Lucas. I believe in you."

……………………………

Lucas went home and waited for his daughter. She wasn't answering her cell phone, and it was already eight. He had no idea where she could be.

Finally he felt a weight lifted off of his chest when she walked through the door. He stood up and tried to remain calm. "Hey."

"Hey," she started going upstairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked angrily.

"Oh I was hanging out with some friends. I didn't think you would mind."

"I told you to go home with your Aunt Haley."

"I had a change of plans."

"You should have told me instead of lying about it."

She shrugged, "Oh well."

"Not oh well, Riley you have to work with me here okay. I'm not good at this…"

Before he could finish she interrupted, "Yeah and whose fault is that. It's not mine. It is yours. So just leave me the hell alone. I don't need you. I have never needed you."

She runs upstairs and slams the door. Lucas jumps. Maybe he shouldn't even try because it wasn't doing any good.

**AN: Okay so there is chapter three. I really hope you guys liked it. I liked it a lot. Riley is a lot of fun to write, and I agree she is a lot like Peyton from season 1. She has a lot of angst. **

**I wanted to thank you guys so much for the reviews. They really do make my day. I'm glad that you guys are really liking this story. **

**Spoilers: I'm hoping in the next chapter Lucas and Peyton will meet. We will see. It depends on how long the chapter gets. **

**Again thanks so much for the reviews. **

**Let me know what ya thought! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I get some motivation. You guys rock! **


	4. Ch4 Missed Papers

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Ch.4 Missed Papers **

_We have to learn that some things in life aren't always easy, and may take a little effort. _

Riley hadn't spoken to her father for the rest of the night, and on the way to school. He told her that he would be picking her up, and she better be there when he got there.

In class Riley was once again mesmerized by Peyton's teaching. She was like no one else she had ever met before in her life. She actually was sad when the bell rang. Riley got up to leave, but Peyton stopped her again. "Riley, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she smiled and stopped in front of her teacher.

"I noticed that you didn't turn in your paper. Was there any particular reason why you didn't?"

Riley was hoping she wouldn't have noticed. She didn't want to do the paper. "Yeah."

"Okay you want to tell me about it?" Peyton was trying to get her to cut to the chase. She didn't want to have to give her an F if she had a good excuse.

"My mom just died, and I really didn't want to talk about my family. I don't really like my dad, and to be honest my mom was my whole world."

"I am so sorry Riley. You know what I understand, but I think it would be cool to hear how great your mom was."

"So I still have to do the paper?" Riley was hoping to get out of the paper.

"Yes, everyone else had to do it. You can turn it in tomorrow. You can really talk about anything you want as long as you write about something." Peyton told her.

Suddenly Peyton wasn't as cool as Riley had thought.

………..

That night Riley sat at her computer trying to come up with the right words for her paper. Nothing seemed to be working. She didn't like her family at the moment. She reached under her bed and pulled out a box. The box contained newspaper clippings, magazine articles, and all of Lucas' books. Riley had found all of these things throughout her life. They were the only connection she had with her father. She finally started her paper, but it wasn't going to be a happy one filled with daisies and smiley faces.

…………

The next day Riley turned in her paper. Peyton knew that she could do it, and she was very proud of her for trying.

Although Riley had done what she was supposed to do she was still having a bad day. During lunch she went into the library instead of going to the cafeteria. The library had always been her favorite place back in LA. It was a place where she could escape all the pain and bad things that seemed to happen in her life.

"Hey mind if I join you?" She looked up and saw Preston smiling at her.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"I saw you come in here, and I figured I'd rather be in here with you."

"You should definitely sit then. Aren't you going to get hungry?"

"Nah," he smiled. "So why did you skip out on lunch?"

She sighed, "I was having a bad day, and I just wanted to be alone."

"Oh I'm sorry. I can go if you want me too."

"No you can stay." She smiled. She really liked having Preston around. He was a really great guy.

"Why are you having such a bad day?"

Tears began to fill her eyes, "I miss my mom so much, and I think that it makes it even harder that I'm here. I want to be in LA."

"I'm so sorry Riley."

"I just wish that for a little while I could forget that I'm hurting so bad. I wish that something, anything could take away the pain."

He smiled, "I have an idea. Grab your stuff we're getting out of here."

"What do you mean we're getting out of here?"

"We're leaving campus." He told her.

"We can't. I have a class next period."

"Yeah so do I, but you need to take your mind off things, and I know exactly where we can go."

She had always been a little rebellious, but her next class was her Aunt Haley's class. She didn't want to upset her Aunt Haley, but she really didn't want to be there anymore. "Okay let's do it."

…………

In the teacher's lounge Peyton's eyes were glued to the paper that Riley had written. She was a magnificent writer, but the words that she used to describe her life were devastating.

"Hey Peyton, what do ya got there?" Haley asked.

"A really fantastic paper," Peyton told her.

"Can I read it?"

Peyton shook her head, "Actually I don't think you should. It's Riley's."

"Oh well then why can't I read it?"

"Do you have her father's number?"

"Of course, he's my best friend and brother-in-law."

"Could you give it to me? I really need to talk to him."

"Sure," Haley told her. She grabbed a pencil and wrote it on top of Riley's paper. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, but after I talk to him it will be." Peyton was sure that if she could talk to him for a few minutes she could tell him what his daughter was going through, and all of the pain that she was feeling.

………….

Riley and Preston ended up at the park. "Why exactly are we at the park?"

"When I first got into town a few months ago this is where I would go."

"Oh well I like it here. It is kind of peaceful." She ran to the swings, "Let's swing."

They sat in the swings. "So what was your mom like?"

"She was perfect. I loved her so much."

"I'm so sorry that she was taken from you. I wish that I could bring her back for you."

"Yeah me too," Riley smiled. "Why did you move here?"

"We've moved around a lot lately. My mom finally got this really good job that she really enjoys."

"That's good. How's your dad? I bet he's cool."

"My dad's not around." He said kind of distantly. "Here let me push you."

"Sure, I like to go really high."

"Okay good." He began to push her. "You know that we're going to be in so much trouble when we get back to school."

She laughed, "I'm not. I'm going to say that you kidnapped me."

"Oh okay I can handle that." He continued to push her.

…………

Peyton was sitting in her classroom still amazed by the paper that Riley had written. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Lucas Scott opened the door and came in. He was shocked when he saw Peyton sitting in teacher's chair. She was way too beautiful to be a teacher. She wasn't even dressed like a teacher. "Hi I'm looking for a Miss Sawyer. I've got to have the wrong classroom because you are way too beautiful to be a teacher."

She wasn't buying his bull not for one minute. "You're a charmer, that's sweet. I'm Peyton."

"Wow I wish my teachers would have looked like you, but then again I might not have gotten good grades with a teacher as beautiful as you."

"You're Lucas Scott," she guessed the rumors about him were true. She was quiet the charmer. "I'm surprised that you could meet me on such short notice."

"Well I'm not very busy right now, and you said this was about Riley. Did she do something wrong?"

Peyton shook her head, "No she didn't do anything wrong. This is actually about you."

"About me?" He was confused. "You don't even know me."

"I know you a lot better than you think."

"Excuse me."

She handed him Riley's paper. "This is a fantastic paper, but I'm worried about her."

He began to read, "She's an excellent writer. She must get that from me."

"She doesn't feel like she got anything from you. Your daughter really needs you."

He squinted, "Don't you think I know that? I am here for my daughter."

"It doesn't seem that way according to her paper. She hates you."

"Thanks for the update, but I already knew that." He was getting aggravated with her. "I don't need some school teacher telling me how to raise my daughter."

"If you don't pay attention to her and love her like she needs to be loved you are going to lose her. Trust me on this I know."

"I don't care what you think you know. You don't know anything about me or my daughter."

"She needs you. I know that she is going to start acting out and lashing out at you. You've got to stay strong because she is really going to need you. The words she uses to describe you are awful. No one should be thought of that way, but you can change that. You have to change it." Peyton pleaded with him. She could really relate to Riley.

"So what okay, she calls me a dick big freaking deal." Lucas yelled. "Just because you read some paper that she wrote doesn't mean that you can even begin to understand us."

The door opened and Haley walked in. "Oh I'm sorry. Lucas, what are you doing here?" She was surprised to see him.

"I'm just meeting Miss Sawyer here."

"Oh well it's actually a good thing you are here. Um this involves you too."

"What's wrong?"

"Riley and Preston skipped my class today."

Peyton looked furious, "You're kidding me. I'm gonna kill that boy."

"Yeah that's really going to help. I'm sure they have a good explanation."

…………….

Riley and Preston were walking back to school. "I had a really good time with you Preston. You're a great friend to have."

"You too," he smiled at her. He sighed, "You do know we are walking towards our funerals."

"Oh well, at least you helped me take my mind off of some things."

They walked down the hall and were greeted by Haley. She pointed to the classroom, and they knew they were going to get it.

When they walked in Riley was shocked to see Peyton and her dad standing in the room. "Aunt Haley you called my dad?"

"I was already here." He told her.

"I don't understand why Peyton has to be here. She's just my English teacher. It isn't like we skipped her class."

Preston nudged her so she would stop talking. "She's my mom, Riley."

Riley was surprised. Peyton didn't look old enough to have a child Preston's age. "Whoa."

"Why weren't you two in class?" Haley asked. She was being very calm and didn't look too upset.

"Riley needed to get away from school. She was having a bad day."

"That is no reason to skip Preston, and you know it."

"I know mom I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it."

Haley shook her head, "I'm not going to report this to Principle Williams because I think it would be a waste to suspend either of you. So I'm gonna give you detention for the rest of the week."

"I think that sounds good Haley." Peyton told her.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed.

"Detention starts now so let's go to my classroom. Lucas I'll bring her home."

"Thanks Hales."

The kids followed Haley to her classroom. "See she needs you."

"Well your son also skipped. Maybe you need to take some of your own advice."

"I'm doing just fine with my son." She told him.

"Yeah it really looks that way." He said sarcastically. "Your job is to teach my daughter not tell me how I am supposed to parent her. So do your damn job and leave me alone to raise my kid."

……….

Once detention was over Haley took Riley home. Lucas was waiting for her when she got home. "How was detention?"

"How do you think?"

She headed to her room. "Hey wait, don't you think we need to talk about what happened today?"

"No not really."

"Riley, you skipped school. That isn't like you."

"How do you know what I'm like? You don't know. I've skipped class before."

"What did your mom do about it?"

"Why don't you ask her? Oh wait you can't." Riley ran upstairs, and Lucas sat back down on the couch. He was getting no where fast with his daughter.

……….

Peyton and Preston arrived home. "Take a seat," she demanded.

He did as he was told, "Mom I know you're mad."

"Yeah you've got that right. You shouldn't have skipped class."

"She needed me. She's going through a lot right now, and I know how that feels."

"I know, and I'm glad that the two of you are friends because she could really use a friend, but that doesn't mean you get to skip class."

"I know."

"You're grounded." She told him. "Now go upstairs."

"Mom, I'm really glad that we came to Tree Hill. This is a good place for us."

"Yeah I agree Preston. I like it here too."

"You know I really wish that I could bring Riley's mom back for her. She deserves to have her mom with her. Why do good people have to die? And bad people like dad have to live?"

"I wish I knew the answers to those questions, but I don't, and I probably never will." Tears started to escape her eyes. She hated talking about Preston's dad. "At least your dad is locked away and can't hurt us anymore Preston."

Preston hugs his mom. "I love you. I'm glad that you're my mom."

"I'm glad I'm your mom too, but you're still grounded." She laughed and continued to hug her son.

She knew why he and Riley got along so well. She knew that they had a lot in common because they had both been through so much in their lives.

**Okay so to be honest I didn't really like this chapter. I guess because it was sort of a filler chapter. I'm hoping the next one will be better. I did reveal a little about Peyton. There is a lot that you guys don't know yet, but it will all come out soon enough. **

**I wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews. You really have motivated me to update this story as much as I can. Hopefully I'll have another update up soon. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think I should do next or if you liked this chapter at all. Thanks again! **


	5. Ch5 New York Trips and Party Favors

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Ch. 5 New York Trips and Party Favors **

_We have to live with the consequences of our actions whether we like it or not. _

It had been two weeks since Riley and Preston had gotten in trouble for cutting class. Riley hadn't said three words to Lucas since the incident. The silence was getting to him, and to make matters worse he was getting bombarded with reasons to go back to New York.

He knew that he couldn't just up and take Riley with him because she had school, and she was already behind because she was a transfer. He knew that if he asked Haley to keep her for the week he would most likely get a lecture. He also knew that if he didn't take a trip to New York he would most likely lose his book contract, and he didn't want that to happen.

Lucas made his way to Riley's room. He almost dreaded entering her room because of her hatred for him. It was almost scary how much she loathed him. He knocked twice, but he never did hear a response. Finally he took it upon himself to enter her room.

She was lying on her bed listening to music. He had noticed over the past couple of weeks that music was her safe place. He could tell that she felt most like herself when she was listening to music or reading a good book.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. She didn't even blink or acknowledge his presence. He motioned for her to take her headphones out. She figured she didn't have a choice so she did as he asked.

"What?" She asked harshly.

He didn't even let her attitude bother him anymore. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it going to take long? I'm kind of busy."

"Oh yeah I can tell," he said sarcastically. "No, it isn't going to take long."

"Good."

"I have to go to New York for the weekend."

"Oh okay, I figured you would be leaving soon enough."

Lucas shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving for good. I'm only going to be gone Thursday through Sunday. I will be back."

"I doubt it. You always were really good at leaving."

"Hey I promise I'll be back on Sunday, and I would take you with me if you wouldn't have to miss school."

"Right," Riley didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth. She didn't trust him at all.

"I wish I didn't have to go, but my job kind of depends on it."

"So I get to stay here by myself right?"

"Wrong, I guess you'll stay with your Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan."

"What? Come on, you know that she is going to give you a major lecture for leaving me and going to New York. Maybe you could just let me stay here and not even tell her that you are leaving."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Please, I promise I'll be fine on my own. You can even leave me your debit card."

"Ha, ha nice try, I'll leave you some cash." Lucas was actually enjoying their conversation. Riley was actually being nice to him, and he liked it.

"So that means I can stay." She was excited.

Lucas saw her smile, and couldn't resist. "Yes you can stay, but no telling your Aunt Haley you are here alone. She would throw a major fit."

"Thanks, this is going to be awesome."

"Hey wait we have to set some rules here." Lucas had never been the parental type. So he was going to have to pull rules out of the top of his head. "No boys, no parties, and I don't want anyone other than you in this house. You got it?"

Riley nodded her head, "I got it."

"Good. I trust you." Lucas told her.

Riley smiled, "Good." She was trying her best to be nice. She didn't want him to change his mind.

……………………….

Lucas had left Thursday night, and Riley couldn't have been happier. She had told Mark, Owen, Kelly, and Preston that they could come over Friday night. She was so excited that Lucas was finally gone. She didn't expect him to come back for a while. He never was good at keeping his word.

Although she and Preston had grown close since her arrival at Tree Hill High there was no romantic connection there. At first she thought maybe there was something more to their relationship, but she soon realized that they would be better just being friends.

Riley, Preston, Owen, Mark, and Kelly were eating lunch together in the cafeteria. "I can't believe your dad left you alone for the whole weekend." Kelly's parents were pretty strict and would never leave her alone at home.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be gone a lot. He's not really a stay at home kind of guy."

"Yeah we know we've read the tabloids." Mark told her.

"I just had a really brilliant idea." Owen smiled. "We should throw a party at your house. It would be the bomb."

"I don't know Owen. My dad said no parties."

"Do you ever listen to what your dad says?"

"Yeah and you said yourself he probably won't be back for a while."

Riley thought about it for a moment, "Okay cool, party at my house."

"Yeah," Owen was overly excited.

Preston whispered in her ear. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm positive. We are going to have a blast." Riley smiled. "Oh but don't tell too many people out loud because my Aunt works here."

"Deal," Owen agreed.

After lunch Owen had class with Peyton. He told every person in the class that there would be a party at Riley Scott's house. Peyton overheard the conversation and became a little worried. She then remembered Lucas telling her to stay out of his business.

…………………………

In New York Lucas had been to meeting after meeting. He was extremely exhausted, but he knew that it was all part of his job. At first he was glad to be back in New York, but he missed Riley. He missed her even though her attitude sucked. He loved being around his daughter again, and he couldn't wait to get back home to her.

He went into a meeting with his editor. "We're so glad to have you back." John, his editor, told him.

"I'm glad to be back."

"Then you'll be staying here for now on?"

"No, I have a daughter in Tree Hill. That's where I have to stay."

"Lucas don't you understand the whole reason your books sell is because of the "publicity" that you get when you are in New York. Your status and your wild ways are what sells your books."

Lucas didn't believe that, "My books sell because they are good."

"You are New York's playboy. You can't live in a small town with a family. I thought you knew that."

"My books are good John, and you know that. I can write no matter where I am."

"Fine if you want stay permanently you at least have to come up every other weekend to make appearances."

"I'll try."

"Speaking of which tonight there is a huge party you have to be there."

"I was really hoping to get a few of my things packed up."

"You have to go Lucas. You don't have a choice."

"Fine," Lucas agreed. "I'll be there."

"Good because your reputation needs you to be there." John shook his head, "I don't like this Lucas Scott. You are so much better as a bad boy."

John was right Lucas was a good bad boy, but he didn't want John to be right. He wanted to be a good father. He owed that to Lindsay, and he definitely owed that to Riley.

……………….

Back in Tree Hill Riley was preparing for her party. All of her friends were helping her. Preston hadn't told Peyton about the party. He didn't know that she knew. He had told her that he was going to hang out with Riley, and she hadn't asked anymore questions.

Peyton was at home debating on whether or not to contact Lucas. She knew that he should know what his daughter was up too, but she kept telling herself that it would only cause more problems.

………………

In New York Lucas was busy dealing with what his life used to be. He knew that it had only been about a month since Lindsay's death, and Riley moved in with him, but his life had really changed. He had started to worry about his daughter and her well being. He really was trying to be a good father.

He looked around his apartment. He saw the remains of the man he used to be. There were women's panties in his bathroom. He had no idea who they belonged too or even how long they had been there. There were beer bottles everywhere. He didn't want to be that man anymore.

He sat down on his couch and began to contemplate who he used to be. His phone rang, and he had no idea whose number it was. He answered anyway. "Hello this is Lucas Scott speaking."

"Hi," he heard a soft voice on the other end speak. "This is Peyton Sawyer."

Lucas rolled his eyes. He didn't want her lecturing him again. "I know that you told me to mind my own damn business, but I think there is something you should know."

"Is Riley okay?"

"Your daughter is going to throw a wild party in your house tonight."

"What?"

"I love your daughter. I think she is an amazing young girl, but she's rebelling."

"How do you know this?"

"I heard the kids talking about it. I thought you should know. I promise I'll stay out of your business from now on. Bye," she hung up abruptly. She just wanted him to know about the party and nothing else.

Lucas couldn't believe that Riley was going to throw a party after he had said no. He decided to call and check on her.

Riley picked up her cell phone, "Hello."

"Hey Riley what are you doing?" He cut straight to the point.

Riley was getting dressed for her party, but she didn't want him to know that. "I'm reading." She lied.

"Oh, what are you reading?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird," she told him. It was the only thing she could think of.

"Oh okay, I was just checking on you. I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Well everything is okay. I'm good."

"Okay, I'll call you later then."

"Okay bye." Riley hung up and continued to get dressed.

Lucas knew that Riley was up to no good. He might not be the best father, but he pays attention to the best of his ability. He knew that Riley had just finished To Kill a Mockingbird, and there was no way that she was reading it again no matter how good a book it was.

He started packing his bags. His phone rang again. "Hello."

"Lucas, I can't wait to see you tonight. I heard you were coming to the party." A woman said on the other end.

"Um I can't make it Megan I'm sorry."

"Lucas you have to be there. We really have missed you. I've missed you."

"I can't I'm sorry. I have responsibilities."

"You're responsibility is to be the life of the party."

"No my responsibility is to my sixteen year old daughter who happens to be doing something she shouldn't be doing."

"Lucas what happened to you? You used to be so much fun."

"I grew up over night. It was about damn time I did. Maybe you should too. I got go." He hung up the phone. He had to get home to Riley's party.

……………..

Back in Tree Hill Riley's party had just started, and she was told it could last all night. She didn't care because she knew her dad wouldn't be home until Sunday or maybe even later than that.

Owen walked over to Riley and handed her a cup, "Here you go my lady drink up."

"Thanks Owen."

"This party is rocking I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you very much." Riley smiled. Preston walked over to them. "Hey Pres you want a drink."

"Nah," he shook his head.

'Why not man? This is a party."

"Yeah I just don't want to drink."

Riley could tell something was wrong. "Okay there is always coke or sprite."

"Yeah thanks."

She pulled him to the side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Preston," she knew something was up with him.

"I really don't want to be here."

"What?"

"I don't think that you should have thrown a party without your dad's permission, and I just don't drink." He was a little upset with her.

"Okay then don't drink, and if you don't want to be here then you can leave because I'm having a lot of fun."

"Fine I will." He stormed off.

"Fine!" She was mad. She turned around and bumped into a tall brunette. He was beautiful.

"Hey," he spoke first.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's okay. You're Riley Scott right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I've noticed you around, and this is your house right?"

"Yeah."

"I can get you another drink if you want?"

"I'd like that a lot." She smiled because she thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

…………

Lucas was on the plane about to turn his phone off when it rang. "John what do you want?"

"I want you to put yourself first and come to the party."

"I have put myself first for sixteen years. It's time for me to put my family first. Goodbye John." He hung up the phone. There was nothing John could do or say to make him change his mind.

…………

Peyton was sitting at her kitchen table drawing. It was a picture of two beautiful twin girls. They both had beautiful blonde hair and bright green eyes. Peyton felt a tear slip out of her eye and roll down her cheek. She wiped it away when she heard the door open and slam.

"Preston," she yelled.

He followed her voice to the kitchen. "Yeah it's me," he said in a low voice.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied hoping she wouldn't be able to tell.

"You didn't have fun at the party?" She asked. He was surprised that she knew. "Take a seat," she pulled the seat next to her out for him.

"How did you know?"

"First of all I'm a mother, and I know everything. Second of all I'm a teacher, and I hear everything."

"I didn't really want to go."

"Then why did you?"

"Because Riley is my best friend, and I thought I owed it to her."

She smiled, "Honey you don't owe Riley anything."

"I know that now. I didn't even have fun."

"Was it a wild and crazy party?" She really wanted to know the details since she had called Lucas and told him about it.

"There were people that I've never even seen before, and there was a lot of alcohol. You know how I feel about that."

"Yeah, I'm proud of you for leaving Preston. I want you to know that you can come to me about anything. We are a team?"

"I know," he smiled. He looked at the picture she was drawing. "You miss them don't you?"

"Every single day," Peyton sighed. It was hard to think of her life without them.

"Me too," he hugged his mom. He wished that he could take away all of her pain, but he knew he would never be able too.

………………….

It was getting later and later, and the party had died down. There was still a lot of people at Riley's house, but the party was winding down.

The house was completely trashed, and Riley knew that she would have to clean it up before her father got there, but she wasn't really worried about it yet. She was too focused on Chance. The guy she had met earlier. He was so cute, and he was a senior. They had talked for most of the night.

They were sitting on the couch cuddled together. "I'm glad I bumped into you tonight." She smiled.

"I'm glad you bumped into me too. This whole night has really been great. I usually get totally wasted at these things, but you've really kept me focused tonight."

"I'm glad I could help. I really hope that we can get together again real soon."

"I can come back over tomorrow and help you clean up, or I could spend the night, and help you clean up when we wake up together." He was hinting.

She turned to face him, "I'd like that a lot."

"Which one?"

"The one where we wake up together," she leaned in and kissed him. She was lost in his lips. It was the most perfect kiss until she heard her DAD.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucas was pissed. He saw his daughter on the couch making out with some guy. He was not happy at all.

"Dad what the hell?" She was surprised to see him.

"I asked you first."

She had never seen him that mad before, and she knew she was going to get it.

**AN: Okay so this chapter was pretty long, but I wanted it to all be one chapter. I could have added some stuff, but I'm going to make that the next chapter. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys really rock. Oh and I love it when you guys are on the same page as me. To me it means that my writing is telling you something without me actually telling you something. If that makes sense at all. Riley and Preston aren't going to be a couple. Some of you already firgured that out so that made me happy because I wanted them to seem more like Laley than a couple. **

**Okay so let me know what you thought. I was actually really happy with this chapter so I hope you were too. **


	6. Ch6 Silent Treatments and Forgiveness

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Ch. 6 Silent Treatment and Forgiveness **

_Sometimes we try and fail, but sometimes we try and succeed. _

The next day in Tree Hill Riley was going crazy. Lucas had sent everyone home including Chance, but he hadn't spoken to Riley at all. The silence was killing her.

She had stayed up most of the night cleaning up the house and had finished cleaning when she woke up the next morning. Lucas was completely ignoring her, and it made her nervous. He had never been the silent type.

She decided to take her chances and confront him. He was sitting in the kitchen writing. She was sure it was something for another one of his books. "Dad," she sat down across from him, but he didn't say anything. "Dad," he finally looked up from his papers, but he didn't speak.

"Okay this isn't fair. I hate the silent treatment. It is killing me. It's not fair to give me the silent treatment just because I screwed up. We should talk about it. You could at least yell at me." She finally blurted out.

Lucas smiled. "Now you know how it feels." He had done exactly what he wanted to do.

"This was a plan?" She couldn't believe it. She fell into his trap.

"You shut me out as soon as you got here. I know I made mistakes Riley, but I'm trying here."

"I know."

"But you're not."

"I'm gonna start I promise."

"I hope so." He slid the piece paper in front of her.

"What is this?"

"This is the rules of this house."

"Rules?" She questioned.

"Yeah every house is supposed to have rules."

"We are going to have breakfast together every morning, dinner together at night, and we're going to spend time together during the week and on the weekends." She wasn't too happy about it.

"Yep," he smiled.

"What if I don't want too? I have other things to do on the weekends with my friends."

He smiled again, "You don't have plans for the next month."

"What?"

"You threw a party after I specifically told you not too. You have to learn that actions have consequences, and your actions just got you grounded for a month."

"A month," she was pissed. "It wasn't that big of a deal, and you ended up crashing anyways."

"Too bad," he knew she was going to be mad at him.

"You're grounding me because of a little party. Hell you didn't ground me when I skipped school or when I left without telling you where I was going. Why start now?"

"I could always add two more weeks."

"No I'm good. So what exactly is your definition of grounded?"

He wasn't exactly sure. He started racking his brain to remember all the times he and Nathan were grounded, and how his mom and Keith handled it. "I'm gonna pick you up from school every afternoon, no parties, no television, no phone, you can only use the computer for homework purposes, and you are to be in bed by ten every night."

"This is like prison."

"And I guess that makes me the warden." He laughed.

"I love how you find this amusing. I think I liked you better when you were silent."

"I'm sure you did. Oh yeah and no complaining. I really don't want to have to deal with a whiny teenager."

"So I guess I'll go back to being silent." She laughed.

Lucas was so happy to see her smile. He hadn't seen her smile since she was four. He knew that he had ruined his family, but he was going to fix. He was going to make them better again.

…………

Riley was glad to be at school on Monday. She had been locked in her house without any means of communication, and it was killing her. She still wasn't sure about her fight with Preston. She wanted to make sure they were still friends, but her dad had become strict, and she wasn't very fond of it.

She saw him walking in the hall, and she cornered him. "Hey."

"Hey," he kept walking.

"Hey stop please. Are we okay?"

He stopped walking, "Yeah we're fine. I tried calling you, but your dad said that you were grounded."

"Yeah for a month, and it totally sucks. I actually have a bed time." He laughed at her. "I haven't had a bed time since I was ten. And the worst part is I think he is going to stick with it too."

"I'm sure you can break him."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to break him. I was always able to break my mom, but I think he is going to be a lot harder because he is trying."

"At least he's trying, Riley. Give him a chance. I only wish my dad would have tried." His voice changed tones when he spoke the last part.

"Hey what's wrong? What happened with you and your dad?"

"Nothing okay, I really don't want to talk about it." Preston started walking again.

"Okay, but I want you to know that I'm here for you anytime that you want to talk."

"Yeah I know. I've got to get to class."

He walked off, and she nodded. She knew that there was something going on with him, but she wasn't sure what it was. She planned on finding out though.

She turned around, and Chance was standing behind her. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I tried calling you this weekend."

"I know. My dad wasn't too happy with the party. So I'm grounded."

"Oh that sucks. I was hoping we could go on a date or something soon."

"Really, well that sounds like a lot of fun, but you're going to have to wait a month."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I think I can handle that."

Haley was down the hall, and she witnessed the kiss. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell Lucas or not.

………………..

After school Riley was getting impatient. Lucas was ten minutes late picking her up. He finally got there, and he parked his car. "You're late," she yelled at him.

"Sorry."

"Why are we parked?"

"I have to go in for a second."

"Why?"

"Just because," he got out of the car. "You stay here and wait on me."

"Yes sir warden sir."

He laughed as he walked into the school.

Lucas walked slowly to Peyton's room. He was hoping that she would still be there. He knocked and opened the door at the same time.

She looked up and realized it was him. "If you are here to yell at me again I don't have time for it."

"No, I'm not here to yell. I'm actually here to thank you."

She was confused. She stood up at her desk, "You don't like me."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have too. I could just tell."

"Oh well I'm sorry." He kept noticing how beautiful she was. He had never really noticed a woman like he noticed her.

"I don't accept your apology."

"You were right about the party. Riley had a party while I was away."

She nodded.

Lucas bit his bottom lip. "Thanks for calling, and I wanted you to know that you were right about me needing to be a bigger part of her life."

"Yeah," she knew that she was right oh too well.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just really new at this whole parenting thing."

"Uh huh."

"Listen I want to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that. Your apology was enough."

"Let me take you out to dinner."

"That sounds like a date."

"It's not a date. We don't even really like each other." He was lying. He kind of liked her.

She didn't answer immediately. She decided to make him sweat. "Okay, I'm a girl I like free food."

"Good." He smiled, and she realized that she really liked his smile. It was actually perfect. "I'm gonna go. I have a moody teenager waiting for me."

He started walking away. "Wait what time are you going to pick me up?"

"Tonight at eight," he smiled. He turned back around and wrote his number on a piece of paper. "Here's my number."

She wrote her address down. "Here's my address and my number."

"Thanks," he started walking away again.

"This is not a date."

"No it is just a thank you. We never have to do it again."

"Fine, but I want you to know I probably won't even have fun."

"That's fine with me. I don't care if you have fun or not. I just want to thank you for your help."

He walked away, and Peyton was left to think about him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

When Lucas got to the car Riley was highly upset about having to wait for him. "What took so long?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to get home? It is not like you have any privileges."

"Keep reminding me will ya?"

"Yeah I will until you learn your lesson."

"You know you are a lot harder on me than mom ever was."

"I have a lot of time to make up for. I'm sure you were really bad when I wasn't around."

Riley just gave him a look.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"You're treating me to ice cream?"

He smiled, "I really want ice cream, and since you are with me I see no reason why I shouldn't let you have some too."

"Thanks dad."

He smiled. He really liked hearing her call him that. It felt good.

**Okay so first of all I want to say Thank You So Much for the reviews. You guys rock my socks. Second of all I know a lot of you are interested in what is up with Peyton. I promise it will be revealed soon. It is a pretty big deal. **

**How did you like the Leyton interaction? **

**How did I handle the whole Lucas and Riley thing? I think she is starting to come around more and more. **

**And third I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this updated. I had planned on having it up earlier tonight but my computer was being a jerk. I hope I can get one up tomorrow. I'll try, but until I can let me know what you thought. I'm really curious to know. **


	7. Ch7 First Date Not Really

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Ch. 7 The First Date Not Really **

_It could be the beginning of something good or the beginning of the end. _

Lucas was upstairs in his bedroom contemplating what to wear. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He usually never cared about what he wore, or if he impressed a woman, but Peyton was different. He wanted to look nice for their non date.

Riley walked upstairs and saw that her dad had every shirt he owned lying on his bed. "Hey what's going on here? Did your closet explode?"

He felt a little guilty. He didn't want to tell her that he was going on a date with her teacher. "Yeah I guess it did."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a business meeting tonight."

"Oh, are you going to New York again?"

"No, it's here actually. It was kind of last minute."

"Okay but why are you so worried about what to wear to a business meeting?"

"Um I want to look nice."

"Oh well wear the light blue one. That one is nice. Mom always said that you looked really good in light blue."

"Really?" It made him happy to know that Lindsay had still remembered him over the years.

"Yeah she hated light blue." Riley told him. "So how long are you going to be gone?"

"Probably until around midnight or so," he hoped. "But the rules still stand for you. You better be in bed by ten, and no TV or fun."

"I got it. Can I order a pizza?"

"Sure," he smiled. He put the light blue shirt on. "How do I look?"

"Not bad," she walked back downstairs. She was excited that he was going to be out of the house.

She picked up the house phone and dialed Chance's number. "Hey I have good news. My dad is going to be gone for the night so you can come over." She smiled and hung up. She was going to have a lot of fun while her dad was away.

……….

Over at Peyton's house she had gotten dressed and was almost ready for her non date. She had her nice black cocktail dress on. She was hoping that he was going to take her somewhere expensive because she liked to eat.

Preston walked in. "Wow mom you look nice. Where are ya going?"

"I'm going on a thank you dinner."

"What exactly is a thank you dinner?"

"Well when someone acts like an ass they usually want to make up for it by taking you out or doing something nice for you."

"Oh, who acted like an ass?"

"Riley's dad," she told him. She wasn't going to lie to him.

"Oh." Preston sighed, "Do you like him?"

Peyton smiled, "Not even the least little bit."

"Good because that would probably be kind of weird for Riley."

"Yeah I know," Peyton knew that he was right, but this wasn't a date. She probably wouldn't even be nice to him.

…………….

Lucas was very prompt which Peyton liked. "Hi, are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready," She smiled, and they left her house.

…………..

Chance walked into Riley's house. "I thought you were grounded."

"Only when my dad is here," she smiled. "I'm glad you could come by. I ordered a pizza."

"I'm not that hungry." He smiled.

"Me either," and before they knew it they were kissing. Riley really liked kissing him.

……….

Lucas had taken Peyton to a nice Italian Restaurant. "I hope you like Italian."

"Oh yeah I like Italian."

"Good."

They both sat silent for a minute. "So you're Lucas Scott the big time author?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Oh okay."

"Have you read any of my books?"

Peyton let out a light giggle, "No, the only reason I know that you are a big time author is because I Googled you."

"You Googled me?"

"Yeah, and I read all about you."

"Was any of it good?"

"They suggest that everyone should read your first book. It happens to be your best. I mean that is what they say, but other than that none of it was that good."

"Really? What all did you read?"

"It wasn't good," she was being honest with him. "They say that you are a player, and that you aren't a very nice person."

"That's the tabloids talking. I'm not that guy. I promise you I'm not that guy." He was trying not to be that guy.

She smiled. "If I could Google you what would it say about you Peyton Sawyer?"

She smiled. If he Googled her he would be in for a big surprise. "I'm a teacher, a mother, and I'm an artist."

"Oh, no dirty little secrets?"

"No," she was lying. "I have no secrets."

"So you like to draw?"

"Yeah and paint, anything really."

"That's cool," he smiled. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted before."

"You already did that by bringing me to dinner."

"I'm not a very good father. Well I haven't been a very good father, but I'm trying."

"I know I can tell. I see a completely different man standing in front of me now than I did before."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah it is a very good thing."

"I have a question for you though. Why did you care so much about me and Riley?"

"I just know what it is like to need someone on your side. I could tell that Riley was headed down a path of destruction if you didn't take charge. I've seen it happen first hand, and it isn't something I would want anyone to go through."

"Well thank you for caring about her."

"No problem," she smiled. He was a lot nicer than she ever imagined.

"You look amazing by the way."

"Thanks but that kind of sounds like a date thing to say."

"Maybe it is," he smiled.

"This is a non date." She informed him.

"Yeah," he smiled again. "You really haven't read any of my books?"

"No," she was lying. "Sorry."

"That's okay. I can change that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I can."

……………………..

Chance and Riley were making out on the couch. "Okay maybe we should slow down." She suggested.

"Okay I'm kind of hungry now."

"Yeah me too," she smiled. "You're not mad because I want to take things slow, are you?"

"No, I'm glad you want to take things slow, but I really like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too," before they could get any pizza they started kissing again.

…………………

Lucas and Peyton were still at the restaurant. "That was amazing," she told him.

"At least you aren't shy about eating," he laughed.

"I've never been a very shy girl." She admitted.

"So what kind of girl are you? I mean I know that you like to draw and you're a teacher, but tell me a little bit about yourself. What brought you to Tree Hill?"

She didn't really want to talk about her past. It was something he needed to know. It was something that she tried to avoid. "I got a teaching job here. That is the only reason that we even found this place."

"Where are you from?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm just trying to get to know you."

"I'm originally from Georgia, and when I was twenty-one my husband and I moved to Charlotte, North Carolina."

"Oh wow that was a big move."

"Yeah well it was for his job."

"You aren't married are you?" he was a little nervous. He hadn't seen a ring, and he never thought to ask.

"No, I'm not married. My ex husband is no longer in the picture, and he never will be again."

"Okay good," he smiled. That was relieving news. "Do you mind if I ask how old you are?"

"I'm thirty," she was honest with him.

"Oh okay, when did you have Preston?" he was trying to do the math in his head, and he realized that she had to be pretty young.

"It doesn't matter how old I was when he was born. I'm a good mother."

"I know that. I can tell. You seem like an amazing woman too."

"Thanks, I'm shockingly enjoying this non date."

"I was hoping you would say that because we have one more stop on our agenda."

"Oh really?" She was sure that he meant his bedroom. She had read the tabloids, and although most of it was trash she really did believe some of it.

……………………

Peyton was surprised when they were standing in front of his house. "What are we doing here?"

"You said that you had never read any of my books, and I want to change that. You should read the first one."

"You don't have to do that. After this date I might go purchase my own copy."

"Date?" he questioned.

"Maybe," she smiled. "It wasn't half bad. You know how to treat a girl, and I like that in a man."

"You are absolutely beautiful."

"You've got good lines. I like to hear that I'm beautiful."

"And I like telling you that you are."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away slowly. "Riley is home."

"She should be asleep. She has a bed time."

"Wow that's a nice touch especially since she's sixteen." She smiled.

"Well someone told me that I had to watch out for my rebelling daughter, and that is exactly what I'm doing."

"That person sounds pretty smart."

"Oh she's brilliant," he leaned in again to kiss her, and this time she didn't object. It was a beautiful, romantic kiss. She placed her hands on his face intensifying the kiss. She never wanted it to end. In all her life she had never been kissed like that.

The kiss finally ended. "Wow," was all she could say.

"Yeah I was about to say the same thing." They started kissing again. All of this was very different for Lucas. He had never just kissed someone to kiss them except for Lindsay. He wanted everything to be perfect when he was with Peyton. "I should probably go get you that book."

"Yeah, I can wait out here if you want me too."

"Um you should come in," he smiled and took her hand leading her into his house.

"This is nice," she told him.

"Yeah well it's my mom's house. I grew up here."

"I like it. It feels very homely." She smiled, and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

Neither one of them knew exactly where their kissing was going to lead, but neither one of them seemed to care. The moment was perfect, and the attraction they felt for one another was unlike anything they had ever felt before.

She finally broke the kiss, "You should probably get me that book."

"Yeah I should, come on it is in the living room." He led her to the living room and turned on the light.

He heard gasps coming from the couch. "Dad!"

"What the hell?" Lucas saw his sixteen year old daughter making out on his couch again.

"Peyton," Riley didn't seem too happy about her being there. "What is going on?"

"Yeah I'd like to know that too," Lucas looked her sternly.

"I should go," Chance thought.

"Yeah that would be nice." Lucas wasn't happy about the situation.

Chance left, and Riley, Peyton, and Lucas were all just staring at each other. Lucas' temper was boiling though, and everyone could tell.

**AN: Alright so what did you guys think about their non date? I wasn't sure if I rushed the kiss thing, but I wanted to show that they have this attraction that is so strong, and neither one of them are used to ever feeling something like that for someone else. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I was extremely excited because I got more for that chapter than any other chapter. I was so happy, and so many of you have put this on alert and that makes me so happy. I'm glad you guys are liking this story. I'm really trying to do the best I can with it. **

**Some of you had mixed reviews about Riley calling Lucas dad so soon. Some liked it and some didn't. I'm trying to show that they are both trying a little. She still has a hard time saying dad, but it is getting easier for her because he is trying, and she really has missed him. She had always wanted him in her life so now she has it she is trying to embrace it, but the struggle that they are going to have is far from over I promise. There is still a lot left to this story. I still haven't revealed Peyton's past, but I will soon. I think most of you can tell she has a very messy past. **

**Thanks again for the reviews. **


	8. Ch8 You Lied Too

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Ch. 8 You Lied Too **

_A lie is lie no matter who tells it, or how old they may be. _

Lucas had taken Peyton home, and he told Riley to wait for him. When he got back home he was still mad at her for having Chance over when she was supposed to be grounded.

She was sitting on the couch waiting for him. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation they were going to have.

"Riley," he yelled when he entered the room. "What were you thinking?"

"What were you thinking? You lied to me."

"What?"

"You said you were going on a business meeting, but I don't think Peyton is an editor or agent or whatever."

Lucas sighed, "Okay I lied to you, but it wasn't that big of a deal."

She stood up from the couch, "I think it was a big deal. It was very big deal to me. She's my teacher. I can't believe you are sleeping with my teacher." She yelled at him.

"I'm not sleeping with your teacher. How could you say something like that?"

"All of the evidence points to it. I've read the tabloids dad. You don't date. You just sleep around."

"Well not anymore," he was offended that she felt that way about him. "I'm not sleeping with Peyton."

"But you're dating her," Riley shook her head.

"I hope so. I hope tonight was the beginning of something."

"I'm going to bed."

"Wait a minute," he demanded. "You don't just get to yell at me and walk away. You're in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble."

"Yeah well you just added two weeks to the grounding."

"What? That's stupid. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You had a boy over when I wasn't here. You were practically having sex with him on our couch."

"We weren't having sex, but if we were it wouldn't be any of your business. You don't let me know any of your business."

"You are my business. You knew the rules before I left. You should have followed them."

"Well if you want me to follow the rules maybe you shouldn't leave the house either."

"Go to your room," he yelled at her.

"Fine," she yelled as she stomped off.

……….

The next morning Lucas had finally calmed down. He was waiting for Riley when she walked into the kitchen. "Sit down, we really need to talk."

"I don't really want to talk to you."

"Too bad," he pointed to the chair. "Sit down," he demanded.

"Fine," she snapped at him as she sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him, "What?"

"I'm sorry. I was wrong last night. I should have told you that I was going out with Peyton."

"Yeah you should have."

"But you were wrong too."

"Yeah I guess I was."

"We have to stop doing this Riley. I know that neither one of is very good at this father/daughter thing, and I know that is my fault. But we've got to be honest with each other."

"I know, but you're the one that lied."

"I know I lied, and I'm sorry. But you've got to start listening to me. I know that Lindsay probably had rules, and I'm sure that you followed them." He looked at her sternly.

"Yeah most of the time," she admitted to him.

"If this is going to work we have to be able to trust each other."

"Okay."

"And that's why for the next month I'm grounded too."

"What?" she laughed.

"We're gonna do it together. I lied, and I'm trying to teach you that actions have consequences, so my actions are going to have consequences too. Besides I'm gonna have to stay here to make sure you don't do anything wrong." He smiled.

"I think that if we're good we should be able to get off for good behavior."

"Yeah we'll think about it in two weeks."

"Deal," she smiled. Her mom had never done anything like that before. She thought it was pretty cool.

"Okay we've got to get you to school."

"Um dad I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm not comfortable with you dating Peyton."

Lucas sighed. He wanted her to be okay with it. He shifted uneasily in his seat, "Why not?"

"She's my teacher, and I already have a hard time because I'm the new kid, and my Aunt is a teacher there. It would just be way too weird for me."

"I thought you liked Peyton."

"I do like Peyton. I think she is incredible, but I don't want you to date her."

Riley walked away without getting an answer from him. He had told her to talk to him about anything, and she really hoped that he would listen to her.

Lucas was devastated. He really liked Peyton, but he wanted to do right by his daughter and respect her wishes.

………..

At school Preston and Riley met up at their lockers to walk to class. "So you will never believe who my mom went out without last night?"

"My dad," she sighed.

"How did you know?"

"I saw them together last night at my house."

"Oh."

"I think it's kind of weird."

"Yeah a little bit, but my mom seemed really happy this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah she hasn't been that happy in a long time. It was really nice to see her smiling again like that."

"You think she is smiling because she likes my dad?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"But it's weird."

"It might be weird for a while, but as long as my mom is happy I don't care. She's done so much for me, and I can let the weird thing go as long as she is happy."

Riley didn't say anything else. She wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing anymore.

………………..

Later that day Peyton was in her empty classroom grading papers when Lucas walked in. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back at her.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah I called to see when you had a free period. I really needed to talk to you."

"Oh that doesn't sound so good."

"I had a great time last night. You were perfect."

"But, I can definitely sense a but coming."

"But Riley isn't comfortable with our relationship, and for most of my life that wouldn't have bothered me, but I have to put her first now."

"Oh," she was disappointed. "I understand."

"I would love to get to know you," he sighed. He was disappointed too.

"Don't worry about it Lucas. I understand. Your daughter has to come first."

"Here," he handed her a book. "I didn't get a chance to give it to you last night. I think you should still read it."

"I will. I'll get it back to you as soon as I can."

"No, you keep it. I want you to have it."

He started to walk away. "I guess I'll be seeing you," she smiled at him.

"Bye Peyton." It broke his heart to have to leave her, but he had to do it for his daughter. He had spent most of Riley's life putting her last and himself first. He had to change that. He had to be a better man. He was going to be a better man. He just wished that he could be a better man with Peyton by his side.

She felt a tear fall from her eyes as he walked out of her classroom. She wished that things could be different, but she was glad that he was growing as a father.

**AN: Okay so I really liked this chapter. I really want to know what you guys think. I know that you all want to know about Peyton's past and I promise it is coming. If not in the next chapter it should be the next. It is a pretty big deal, and it is kind of sad so I want it to be my best chapter yet. At least I hope so. **

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome and never fail to disappoint. So thanks! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Ch9 I'm Okay If You're Okay

**I am so sorry about the delay of this chapter. I was so busy this week with test and coming home and my boyfriend, and I am so sorry that you guys had to wait. I also rewrote this one a few times. I'm not really happy with it, but I hope you guys like it anyway. **

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Ch. 9 If You're Okay With It So Am I **

_Sometimes we have to live with the things that we do not agree with, and sometimes we even realize that those things aren't always that bad. _

It had been a few days since Lucas had told Peyton that they couldn't be together. He had been moping around like a sick puppy.

Riley was beginning to feel guilty about the decision he had made. She felt like it was her fault that he was unhappy, and she was right.

Lucas was sitting at his desk working on his next book. He wasn't feeling very motivated, and things weren't going his way. Riley walked into his office and sat down next to him. She was holding a book. "I really like your second book." She admitted.

"When did you read it?" He looked up at her.

"Well I've had a lot of time on my hands lately. I've never wanted to read any of your books before, but this one was really interesting."

"Yeah, I think that one is probably my favorite."

She smiled, "I think that it is weird."

"What?" He didn't think his book was weird at all.

"I mean not weird, but the timing of it is weird.'

"Could you please elaborate a little more?" He smiled at his daughter as she struggled to find the write words.

"You wrote this book right after mom left you."

"Yeah," he had written his second book during his divorce.

"This book is about hope and love, and how things always get better. It is about a person who goes after his dreams, and fights for what he wants."

"That sums it up. Why is it so weird?"

She sat silent for a minute. "You didn't come after us. You didn't fight for us. I had never read any of your books before because mom didn't want me too. I think I know why. You went after your dreams, but we weren't part of those dreams." She finally told him. She was incredibly sad.

Lucas shook his head, "My book is about hopes and dreams, but that is because I had lost everything I had ever wanted when your mom left me." He sighed, "I screwed up so much Riley, and I think that my regrets and my fear show up in my writing all the time. The man in the story went after his dreams because I wasn't man enough to admit what I really wanted in life. I will never forget myself for ruining our family, but I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

Riley had tears in her eyes, "I think you should go tell Peyton that you like her, and that you would like to get to know her better."

Lucas shook his head, "No, Riley I promised you that I wasn't going to pursue her, and I'm not."

"But you like her, and I'm okay with it."

"Even if I wanted too Riley she isn't going to want too. I broke things off with her before they even got started. I think things are a lot better this way." He got up from his desk, "I'm gonna go fix us some dinner."

"Okay." She sighed. She had to figure out away to give them a second chance.

………..

Later that night Lucas had gone to the river court to shoot around for a couple of hours. He needed sometime to think. Riley had given him permission to leave the house since they were both still in trouble. She promised not to leave, but she was lying.

As soon as he left she followed suite. She was a girl on a mission, and she usually got what she wanted.

Peyton had spent the day drawing. It always helped her to clear her thoughts and make her feel better. She heard a knock at the door, and she was surprised when she saw Riley standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, I really need to talk to you." Riley told her.

Peyton was a little worried. "Okay come in. Does this have to do with school?"

"No, it is personal." They walked into the living room.

"Okay."

"I am so selfish."

"Riley," Peyton knew where the conversation was headed.

"I haven't had my dad in my life for so long I wasn't ready to share him with anyone. I guess I wanted to see if he would choose me for a change. I was shocked when he did. I am so sorry. I should have never told him not to date you. That wasn't my right at all." Riley kept babbling.

"Riley it is okay. Things would be too complicated if your father and I dated anyway."

"No it wouldn't. I really like you Peyton, and you might be exactly what a man like my father needs."

"Riley."

"Please give him a chance. I'm okay with it. I promise. I think that you make him very happy, and I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

Peyton didn't know what to say. She liked Lucas, and she liked Riley, but she didn't want things to get awkward.

Preston walked into the room. He had been ease dropping on the conversation. "You should listen to her mom. You deserve to be happy more than anyone I know. I think Lucas makes you happy."

Peyton looked at her son. She felt like she was part of set up, and she didn't really like it. Both kids were looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She knew that they were right.

………….

"Riley," Lucas yelled as soon as he walked into the door. "I'm home." He never received a response. "Riley, don't ignore me I know that you are not asleep." He smiled. He walked through the house, and there was no sign of her.

He walked to her room and knocked first. He had learned to knock before entering her room. "Riley, I'm home." She didn't answer or say anything. Lucas finally walked in. He was shocked when he saw the most beautiful blonde headed woman standing in front of him.

"Hi," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He was confused. "You're not my daughter."

"No, thank goodness because if I was your daughter I wouldn't be able to do this." She didn't give him anytime to react she just kissed him.

They finally pulled apart. "Wow," was all he could say.

"I'm not usually like this, but you make me like this. I've wanted to kiss you ever since we stopped kissing the first time."

"Me too, but Peyton things are complicated."

"Your daughter came to me tonight, and she wants us both to be happy. I want us both to be happy."

"I do too, but…."

She cut him off. "No buts Lucas. We're gonna try this, and if it doesn't work out then it just doesn't work out, but if it does work out I have feeling it is going to be different than anything we have ever experienced."

"We can take things slow," he had never said that to any other woman in his life. He was not about taking it slow.

"Yeah that would be nice."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "So where is my daughter?"

"She's at my house with Preston. I told them they could watch a movie."

"She's grounded."

"You can go over to my house and get her, or you can kiss me a little longer." She smiled, and he kissed her again. "That's what I thought."

…………………

Riley and Preston were watching a movie at his house. "I'm gonna go get us some popcorn." Preston got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Okay," she smiled. She saw Peyton's sketch bad sitting on the coffee table. She was very curious, and she opened up the book. She saw pictures of two little girls who looked a lot like twins. She also saw little coffins, a man behind bars, Peyton with tears in her eyes, and more pictures of the two little girls.

Preston walked back in the room and saw that she was looking at the sketch pad. "Who are these people Preston?"

"My sisters," he said quietly. "They're dead."

Riley's heart broke into pieces. She had no idea what she needed to say. She was at a complete and total loss for words.

**AN: I know that someone of you were kind of expecting that, but I promise there is a lot more to the story. I wasn't planning on revealing it that way, but I changed my mind. Like I said before I rewrote this chapter. The first time it had some Haley and Nathan in it, but I didn't like how it flowed. **

**I hope you guys liked it, and please let me know what you thought or what you would like to happen next. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me. You guys are incredible. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, hopefully tomorrow, but at least by saturday. **


	10. Ch10 The Truth Will Set You Free

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Ch. 10 The Truth Will Set You Free **

_Things are easier said than done. Take a deep breath and let it all out. _

It had been two weeks since Peyton and Lucas had officially started dating. They hadn't actually gone on many dates since he and Riley were still technically grounded for another week. Peyton and Preston had been over everyday for dinner, and Lucas had occasionally let Riley see Chance.

He liked him a lot more than he thought he would.

Preston had told Riley the entire story behind his sister's death, but Riley hadn't said anything to her dad. She didn't feel like it was her place, and she knew that Peyton would tell him when she was ready for him to know.

Peyton, Lucas, Preston, and Riley were all sitting around the kitchen table. They had just finished eating take out.

Preston and Riley kept sharing looks. "Okay guys what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Well Preston rented this really bad ass movie yesterday, and I was wondering if I could go over to his house and watch it?" She gave her dad her puppy dog eyes.

"Riley," he began to shake his head.

"Come on Lucas I think it would be fun. I think she has learned her lesson." Peyton told him. She wanted to spend some time alone with him.

"Yeah dad come on I have totally learned my lesson. No more wild parties without your permission."

Lucas gave them all a look. He knew that they had backed him into a corner. "Okay fine the grounding is over."

"Yes," Riley was excited. "So I can go watch the movie then?"

"Yes go right ahead."

"And if you want Riley you can spend the night."

Riley looked at her dad. "It's fine with me."

"I can take you guys." Peyton told them.

"It's a beautiful night we can just walk if that's okay with you guys."

"That's fine." Lucas agreed. Peyton didn't live that far away from him, and it wouldn't be that long of a walk.

…………

Riley and Preston were almost to his house. "Do you think your mom will ever tell my dad about what happened?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "My mom doesn't really like to talk about what happened."

"My dad would understand, and I think that he would want to know."

"She might tell him soon. The anniversary of their deaths is coming up."

"I'm sorry. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. You're my best friend after all."

She smiled, "I'm glad you're my best friend."

…………..

Lucas and Peyton had gone upstairs to his bedroom to look at pictures of his life when he was younger. "Oh wow you kind of always looked funny."

"Ha, ha you are too funny."

"Seriously you've always been cute." She turns the book to a page of Lucas and Lindsay when they were younger. They looked very much in love. "You look happy there."

"I was, but that was before we were married. Lindsay and I were never meant to be together." He sighed, "I loved her, but I was too young. I wasn't ready for a commitment like that."

"Yeah," Peyton didn't say much.

"Were you ever in love with your husband?" Peyton didn't answer. Lucas could tell that it was a soar subject. "You know you can tell me anything Peyton."

"I don't think I can." She got up from the bed.

"Peyton, I want to know everything there is to know about you. And you haven't really told me anything. I know nothing." Lucas was trying his best.

She shook her head, "Something's are better left unsaid trust me on that one."

"I highly doubt that. I told you about my failed marriage. It is normal that I would be curious about yours."

She walked to the door, "You shouldn't be curious. My marriage was a disaster."

"Peyton, where are you going?"

"I'm tired, and I'm going home."

He followed her down the stairs and gently grabbed her arm. "Don't go."

She flinched and slapped him. "Don't ever touch me like that again." She stormed out of the house leaving him speechless and confused.

………………….

Lucas woke up from his light sleep to see Peyton sitting on his bed holding the first book that he had ever written, a photo album, and her sketch pad.

Lucas was confused. "What are you doing here?"

She had tears in her eyes. "I took Riley's key after she fell asleep." She wiped a tear away from her eye. "I lied to you Lucas. I read your first book probably five thousand times. I could probably quote it word for word."

"Why would you lie about that?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to know how much your book really helped me. Lucas my life is a mess. It has always been a mess."

"Peyton," he touched her arm, but she pulled away.

"I think that I care about Riley so much because I was her at that age." She was struggling to find the right words. "When I was sixteen my mom died in a car accident. God we had the perfect life up until her last breath, and then everything changed. My dad couldn't even look at me."

Lucas hated hearing about her life because it was so sad, but it continued to get worse.

"He left me soon after her death and told me to fend for myself. I was all alone, and I didn't want to see that happen to Riley. My life turned into a downward spiral, and it continued to get worse." She sighed, "Drugs, alcohol, and parties were my life. I barely graduated high school. I went from being the "it" girl to the loser girl."

"Peyton," Lucas wanted her to stop.

"No please I have to tell you this. I need to get this off of my chest." She took a deep breath, and then continued to speak. "When I was eighteen I was a mess, and I had no where to go. When I met Jason Parker I was going no where fast. He was twenty-six, rich, and had his whole life already figured out. The best thing about him was his four year old son, Preston."

Lucas was shocked. He had no idea Preston wasn't Peyton's biological son. "I was never in love with Jason, but I fell in love with Preston the first time that I met him. He was the sweetest little boy. He stole my heart. After a year of being with Jason I realized that he was beating his son. I stayed with him because I couldn't leave Preston. He needed me, and to be honest with you I needed him more."

Peyton was trying to hold back her tears. She wanted him to know her whole story. "I married Jason because I couldn't get away from him. He put me through college, he gave me a home, and I couldn't leave."

Lucas' heart was breaking as Peyton told him her story. "I didn't care that he was beating me because that meant he wasn't beating Preston. I had to protect my son. When I was twenty-five I got pregnant with twins. They were absolutely beautiful. The moment they were born I knew that my life had meaning and that I would always be there for them." She paused for a minute to catch her breath.

"By the time the girls, Lizzy and Lexie, were two I realized that it was time for me to get my family away from that life style. I had to be a stronger woman so I could be a great mother. I left for about an hour to get groceries, and to plan our getaway. We were going to leave that night, but when I got home everything was silent." Tears are flowing down her face uncontrollably.

"I walked upstairs and saw Preston lying on the ground. He had been beaten black and blue. There was blood every where. I asked him where Lexie and Lizzie were, but all he said was I'm sorry mama. I looked everywhere for them. I finally made it to my bathroom I saw my little girls lying lifeless."

She was shaking, "He looked at me and said I'm sorry Peyton they just wouldn't shut up. Something took over me Lucas, and I couldn't take it anymore. I went into the bedroom, and I got his gun. I didn't shoot him, but I was going to make sure that he never hurt me and Preston ever again. He tried to over power me, but a mother has a lot of power especially an angry one."

"Peyton I am so sorry," he took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"He's in jail now, but Preston and I will live with what happened to us for the rest of our lives."

"I'm so sorry." Lucas kept his arms wrapped around her body.

She pulled away and grabbed his book. "This book gave me hope that someone would rescue me or that I would find a way to get away from that man. I finally got away, but I had to lose my little girls before I could. That's why I wanted you to take care of Riley and make sure that she knew that she was loved."

"I love her more than anything in the world, and that is because you made me see what an amazing daughter I had, and how I needed to cherish her."

"Lucas will you just hold me."

"Yeah I'll hold you forever." He took her in his arms, and they fell back on the bed.

It was the first time in Lucas' life that he had ever laid with a woman without having sex with her. He had never even done that with Lindsay. Lucas knew that it had only been a few weeks, but he was falling for Peyton. He was falling for her harder than he ever imagined.

As for Peyton she never felt safer than when she was in Lucas' arms. She was beginning to heal, and it was because of the way Lucas made her feel.

**AN: I'm so sorry I didn't have this up sooner. The site wouldn't let me log in. Now you all know Peyton's secret. **

**I really want to know what you thought about this chapter. I hope that I did a good job explaining Peyton's life. I hoped it showed that she has a connection with Riley because she has been through some pretty tough stuff. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I can't wait to hear what you think about this one. **


	11. Ch11 The First Time in a Long Time

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Ch. 11 The First Time In a Long Time **

_Sometimes you have to take a chance because you never know if life will pass you up. _

Lucas and Peyton continued to get closer and closer after she told him about her horrible life. He wanted to give her so much more than she had ever had before.

Riley was in her room packing. Lucas walked in. "Hey you almost ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "So why exactly are we going to New York?"

"Well if you must know I want to get the rest of my things from my apartment so I can stop paying rent on something that I'm not using."

"Why are Peyton and Preston going?" Riley asked. She was excited that they were going.

"You are too nosy for your own good. I want to take them with us because Peyton has been through a lot in her life, and I figured that she could use some time off."

"She finally told you." Riley was relieved.

"What do you mean she finally told me?"

Riley squinted her face, "Preston told me. Only because I found the pictures that she had been drawing. She's an amazing artist."

Lucas sighed, "It is a pretty rough story."

"I know, but Preston says that you make her happier than he has ever seen her."

Lucas smiled. He liked knowing that he made her happy. "Well this trip is going to make her even happier."

"I'm kind of excited about it too. I mean I've only been to New York a couple of times, and I was too young to really remember."

Lucas sighed, "I should have made sure that you were able to visit more."

"It's all in the past now dad. All we have to do is focus on the future. That is what really matters."

Lucas walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

Riley just smiled. She had always imagined having a relationship with her dad, and it was getting better and better.

……………………………..

Peyton was almost finished packing when Preston walked into the room. "Hey ma, are you almost ready?"

"Almost," Peyton smiled.

"Mom what all are you taking?" He looked at her big bag that was stuffed with clothes. "We're only going to be gone for two days."

She gave him a look, "I know, but a woman likes to have choices."

"Whatever," he laughed. "I'm glad that Lucas invited us on this trip."

"Yeah me too honey. I think it will be really good for us." Peyton was really excited about the trip. "Did you get everything packed?"

"Yeah I don't have to have as much as you do." He said mocking her big bag of things.

They both smiled. "Oh and by the way I think that we are going to get to see Aunt Brooke while we are in New York."

"That's awesome. I haven't seen Aunt Brooke in ages."

"Well she is a very successful and busy woman, but she was thrilled when I told her that we were coming her way." Peyton smiled. She missed her best friend and couldn't wait to see her. She also couldn't wait to tell her about Lucas. She knew that Brooke would be happy that she found someone that made her happy and made her smile for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Brooke had been Peyton's childhood friend. They had lost touch for a while, but Brooke had been the one to convince Peyton to get out of her abusive marriage. She had also helped Peyton find a job in Tree Hill and get her life somewhat back on track.

…………………

Lucas and Riley picked Peyton and Preston up at their house, and then they all went to the airport.

When their plane finally landed in New York their first stop was Lucas' old apartment.

Riley was shocked. "Dad this place sucks."

Lucas was surprised by her tone. "I don't think it sucks. I liked it."

"It totally sucks. I really hope you have us a hotel room ready." She hated his apartment. He had boxed a lot of it up, but what wasn't in boxes felt lonely and not very homely. "Did you ever really live here?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I lived here." He looked at Peyton for a little help.

She frowned, "I have to agree with Riley, Lucas. This place is definitely lacking something."

"Taste," Riley snapped.

"You've only seen the living room and the kitchen. The bedroom is much better."

"I doubt it. I'm glad grandma gave us her house."

She walked into the bedroom. "Dad oh my gosh who was your decorator?"

"I was my own decorator." He was beginning to get frustrated. He thought he had good taste.

"Hey guys I think it is pretty cool." Preston went to his defense.

Both Peyton and Riley looked at him. "Men do not have good taste." Riley informed them.

Lucas sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to win the argument. "I'll get us a hotel room, and we can finish packing all of this stuff up."

"We're definitely not going to use any of this stuff in our house."

"Whatever Riley Hannah Scott!"

They all laughed.

Lucas did exactly what he was told and got them a hotel room. He decided to get the best hotel room possible. There were three rooms and two baths. It was like a very nice apartment. Lucas wanted to do the best for them, and he wanted to have a little alone time with Peyton.

"Wow dad this place is absolutely wonderful. How were you able to get us in on such short notice?"

Lucas smiled, "I'm Lucas Scott. I have connections."

"Ha, ha and you're cocky too." Peyton laughed. "Seriously though Lucas, this place is incredible."

"I try." Lucas gloated. He knew that he had done a good job.

Riley smiled, "So dad I was wondering if Preston and I could go sight seeing?"

Lucas gave her a look. "I don't know Riley. I was hoping that we could go out to eat together, and I could show you around the town."

"No offense dad, but I don't want to go sight seeing with my dad."

"But I'm a famous guy around here."

"Only to those who read," Riley reminded him. "Not all people read."

Lucas looked at Peyton. "I trust them." She told him. "Go and have fun, but you are to call us every hour, and we want you back by eleven at the latest."

"Seriously," Riley was excited.

"Go ahead," Lucas smiled.

"I promise I'll take care of her." Preston told Lucas.

"I trust you."

Riley and Preston grabbed their things and left.

Peyton smiled. "I think we should order some wine."

"I call room service." Lucas smiled. He and Peyton were finally alone.

………………………………..

Downstairs Riley and Preston were leaving the hotel. "So Preston I have some really good news."

"What?"

"Chance is in New York for the weekend visiting his grandmother, and I was thinking that I could hang out with him."

Preston was hurt. "So you are ditching me."

"Yeah well you can always come with me, but I think we're gonna be doing a lot of kissing."

"I was just a cover so your dad wouldn't know Chance was in town."

"He likes Chance that isn't the big deal, but he might have a problem with us getting a hotel room."

Preston was disgusted, "You are getting hotel room with this guy."

"We're going to get one for just a few hours. We don't ever have enough time alone."

"I can't believe this. I should go back upstairs and tell your dad what you are planning." He turned to head back into the hotel.

"Preston don't do that. Don't you understand I'm a girl, and I really like Chance."

"So that means you have to sleep with him in order to keep him?" He asked.

Riley took a deep breath, "Yeah Preston, he is older than me, and guys want sex."

"If he really cared about you he wouldn't be putting this kind of pressure on you. He doesn't really love you Riley."

"You're such a jerk. He does care about me."

Preston threw his hands up in the air. "I guess we'll see. You know before you give it to him ask him to look you in your eyes and tell you that he loves you because if he can't then he is just using you for sex. And you are so much better than that." He walked down the street by himself.

Riley was upset. She didn't want to upset Preston, but she didn't want to lose Chance.

…………………………………

In the hotel room Peyton and Lucas are eating strawberries and drinking wine. "I love strawberries." She smiled as she propped her feet on him.

"I know. You told me once that strawberries were your favorites. I remember everything you've ever told me."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm glad that you remember. I like that in a guy."

"I hope I'm the only guy."

She smiled and kissed him slowly. "You are definitely my only guy." She continued to kiss him. He kissed her neck and smiled. "I'm really glad the kids left."

"Me too," he kissed her neck again. They continued to kiss. "I want to make love to you."

He kissed her more passionately. "I want you to make love to me."

He smiled and picked her up from the couch and continued to kiss her neck.

He laid her gently on the bed. They had both waited for this moment for so long. Lucas had never really felt this way about any other woman. Peyton had something special that no other woman had ever had. She was simply amazing.

For Peyton she had never been with anyone that she had this kind of connection with. Jason had really sent her for a loop. She never thought she would ever be able to feel anything with another man again, but she was glad that Lucas had brought her back from that. He made her feel like a beautiful woman.

He stood above her and unbuttoned his shirt. She watched as his amazing, flawless chest was revealed in all of its glory. He was a beautiful man. Peyton smiled. He threw his shirt on the floor and leaned down and kissed her perfect lips.

He helped her unbutton her shirt like any gentleman would do. He slipped her tank top off of her sexy body. Everything about her body was perfect for Lucas. She was perfect in everyway.

He kissed her stomach and made his way all the way to her lips. He sent chills up and down her body.

She touched his face and pulled him into a romantic kiss. She took a deep breath as she felt his touch against her skin.

Before they knew it they were both lying naked together basking in each others presence, enjoying every touch, kiss, and second of the precious moment.

………………………..

Chance and Riley made their way to a much cheaper hotel room. Chance made his intentions very clear. He wanted to have sex with her.

As soon as he opened the door to their room he started kissing her. He didn't waste much time before he started pulling off his shirt.

He started to take off her shirt. "Hold on, wait a second Chance. Are you sure that we are ready for this?"

"Of course we are." He told her as he continued to kiss her.

"Chance I've never had sex before." She told him.

"That's okay. I don't mind being your first." Chance continued to kiss her.

"So you've had sex before."

"Yeah it's not big deal."

She pushed away from him, "It is a big deal to me. I want my first time to be special, and this doesn't feel special."

"It will be special baby I promise."

She shook her head, "You don't love me do you?"

"Of course I do," he lied.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you love me." She touched his face.

"I love you," he lied again.

"I should go." She grabbed her purse.

"Damn it Riley don't go," he yelled at her and then grabbed her arm.

"Don't okay don't."

"I came all this way to have sex with you, and we are going to have sex."

"Stop it!"

He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him off of her.

Preston pushed the door open, "Get away from her."

Riley smiled when she saw Preston.

"We're busy here Preston." Chance told him.

"Not anymore, we've got to go. Her dad thinks that you kidnapped her so you better get the hell out of here." Preston told him.

"Are you kidding me?" Chance started to worry.

"He's on his way right now. If I were you I would run. He's pissed."

Chance grabbed his things and did as Preston told him to do. "My dad is seriously on his way." Riley was worried.

"Hell no," Preston laughed. "I just told him that to scare him."

"You are my hero Preston Parker." Riley smiled. "How did you…."

He interrupted her, "I followed you."

"Thanks for caring. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"I'm sorry I was right." He smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go see New York."

"Good idea."

………………………………

Peyton and Lucas were lying naked together in bed. "Wow," was all Lucas could say.

"I take that as a compliment." She kissed him. "It was a wow for me too."

"No regrets?" he asked.

"No regrets. I don't have regrets when I'm with you."

He kissed her forehead, "Me either."

They lay together just enjoying being in each others company. Lucas couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the world, and neither could she.

**Okay so I was really happy with this chapter. I hope you guys are too. I was worried about the Lucas and Peyton stuff, but I think it turned out okay. The next chapter will have Brooke, and she is going to be key to this story. Do you guys have any thoughts? **

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome and encouraging! I love it. **

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter, and what you think is going to happen next. **


	12. Ch12 We All Make Mistakes

**A Safe Place to Cry**

**Ch.12 We All Make Mistakes **

_Everyone has things in their past they wish they could erase, but it is never that easy. _

The next day Peyton and Preston had left early to meet Brooke at a nearby coffee shop. Peyton couldn't wait to see her. She couldn't wait to tell her how happy she was. It had been a long time coming for Peyton.

Peyton and Preston walked into the coffee shop to see Brooke smiling at them. She had tons of bags surrounding her chair. "Wow B. Davis you've already been shopping without us."

Brooke smiled and squealed. "Thank God you are finally here. Ah I've missed the two of you so much."

"We missed you too Aunt Brooke." Preston told her as he gave her a huge hug.

"What's with all the bags? I thought we were supposed to go shopping together."

"These are just from Clothes over Bros. I brought you tons of new clothes. You really need to spruce up your wardrobe."

Peyton gave her a look. Brooke had always helped Peyton with her style. "Thank you, but I like my wardrobe just how it is."

"Oh please you know you like getting free clothes from me. I am the best after all." Brooke smiled.

"You're right I do like free stuff." Peyton admitted.

"What about me Aunt Brooke?"

"Preston," Peyton said with a stern tone.

Brooke laughed, "Well my friend I know how you like video games. So I got you a gift card to the video store across the street." She handed him the card.

"Seriously Aunt Brooke this is awesome."

"You can go on over and spend it if you want."

"Can I mom?" He asked, but he had already stood up to leave.

"Go ahead, but don't buy too many games."

"I won't." But he probably would. He walked out of the coffee shop.

"I'll never get him away from that damn game now." Peyton told Brooke.

"Oh well he's a kid. Kids deserve to have fun."

"Yeah he's a good kid."

"He is very lucky to have a mom like you."

"I think I'm a lucky one."

Brooke could tell that Peyton was smiling more than ever. There was a certain glow about her that she had never had before. "Okay so why are you guys here? You should definitely be staying with me."

"We're not here alone. We're actually with someone else."

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

Peyton laughed, "He's not a her. He's a he." Peyton admitted.

Brooke was shocked. "You have a he?" Brooke wanted all the juicy details.

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Okay so spill it. I want to know everything."

"Well he used to live here in New York, but he recently moved back to Tree Hill with his sixteen year old daughter."

"Okay keep going." She motioned for her to continue. She wanted more information.

"He's an author. Actually he is a well-known, very successful author."

"Who is he? I might actually know him."

"Lucas Scott," Peyton smiled when she said his name. He had a wonderful name in her opinion.

Brooke's face turned from excitement to concern. "Hell no!"

Peyton was surprised by her reaction. "What do you mean hell no?"

"He's not a good guy Peyton. You can't be with him."

"He's been nothing but good to me and Preston." She didn't understand why Brooke was against her relationship with Lucas.

"I know that you've seen the tabloids. He's a player, and he'll leave you heartbroken. Trust me on that one."

"He says that the tabloids were wrong. He's not like that. Trust me on that one." She emphasized the last part.

"As soon as he gets what he wants from you he will dump you like a bad habit." Brooke was trying to convince her of his cruel ways.

"He already got that Brooke, but he was still there when I woke up this morning. You shouldn't believe everything you read in the tabloids. You know that they are just filled with filth and lies."

Brooke shook her head, "They aren't all lies."

"How would you know?"

"Do you remember a couple of months ago when I told you about the guy that just dumped me after a one night stand?"

"That wasn't Lucas," Peyton didn't want to hear what she had to say next.

Brooke nodded her head, "Yes it was Peyton. It was Lucas. He told me that he thought I was beautiful, talented, and he loved my work. He was charmer Peyton. He said all the right things. After a few drinks I gave him what he wanted, and the next morning I thought it was going to be more, but it wasn't." Brooke touched Peyton's hand, "The rumors are true Peyton. He lies, he cheats, and he does anything to bed women. Once he has he moves on, and I'm sure as soon as you get back to Tree Hill he will do the same thing to you."

Peyton was heartbroken.

She thought back to a conversation she had with Lucas a couple of days after she had told him about her life.

_Lucas walked into her classroom with one single red rose. "Hi teach, you got a minute for your best student?" He smiled. _

"_Yeah sure where is he?" She laughed. _

"_Ha, ha you are too funny." He handed her the rose and kissed her forehead. _

"_Wow thank you for this Lucas, but you don't have to give me a rose everyday." _

"_I know I don't have too, but I want too." _

"_You are too good to me." She gave him a simple kiss. "I bet you are good to all the women in your life." _

"_There is only one woman in my life." He smiled. "I am a one woman kind of guy." _

_She pulled a magazine out of her desk. "That's not what this says." _

_It had a picture of Lucas, and the headlines said "New York's Biggest Player". He looked guilty. "I'm not that guy Peyton." _

"_Anymore," she smiled at him. "But you were this guy, and you could probably turn into this guy at any moment." _

"_The truth is Peyton I have never been that guy. Those are all lies. I didn't do that kind of stuff. It was all publicity." He lied to her. He had been that guy, but he didn't want her to know that. He thought it would be easier to lie to her than to tell her the truth. _

"_Not the best kind of publicity if you ask me." She was just trying to give him a hard time. _

"_I know, but I didn't have any control over it, but I do now. I only want to be with you Peyton." He gave her a more passionate kiss. "I promise." _

"_I hope you can keep your promise." She kissed him again. _

………………………………………..

Riley and Lucas arrived back to the hotel. "Thank you so much for helping me today, Riley."

"No problem dad. It was actually kind of fun seeing who you were before me."

Lucas sighed, "I wasn't a very good person, but I'm better now."

"I think Peyton makes you better. She's good for you."

"Yeah I know. You both are good for me." He gave her a hug, "I will never forgive myself for abandoning you."

"Dad," she shook her head. He had apologized time and time before. She never thought that she would be able to forgive him, but she did forgive him. She forgave him because she saw how much he had changed. He was a much better man than she ever thought he was.

"I love you Riley."

"I know," she was still unable to tell him that she loved him.

It hurt him, but then again he knew that he had brought that on himself.

Peyton and Preston walked into the hotel room carrying their many bags. "Hey guys, wow it looks like the two of you had some fun."

"Yeah," Peyton said in a cold tone.

Lucas walked over to help her with the bags and give her a kiss, but she pulled away. "I've got it."

She walked over and sat her bags on the couch.

"What all did you get man?" Riley asked Preston.

"A whole lot of things, my Aunt Brooke is awesome."

"She sounds pretty cool."

"Hey Preston why don't you go get your things together. We're going to have to leave a little earlier than expected."

Lucas was shocked. "What are you talking about Peyton? We're not leaving early."

"No, we're not leaving early, but Preston and I have to leave early."

"Why?" Lucas didn't understand why she was being so cold.

Preston was also confused, "Yeah mom I'm not ready to leave."

"Preston just do what I said okay." She snapped at him.

"Fine," Preston said in defeat.

"I'll help you pack," Riley followed him to the bedroom.

Lucas waited until the kids were out of earshot. "What the hell is going on?"

"I can't be around you anymore." Peyton told him.

"What?" Lucas didn't understand. "I thought we were good."

"You are a liar Lucas Scott, and I don't want to have anything to do with you." She whispered in a yell.

"I wish you would tell me what I did?" He threw his hands up in the air.

She walked to the other bedroom. "You have been lying to me since the beginning. As soon as we get back to Tree Hill you were gonna dump me weren't you?"

"No," he yelled at her. He never wanted to be without her. "Where is this coming from?"

"You are a player and liar, and I can't do this with you." She started packing her bags, and he started taking her things out of her bags. "Stop it," she yelled.

"Will you please tell me what happened?"

"You promised me that you were never that guy, but you have always been that guy. And because you lied to me it proves that you are never going to change."

"Could you please be a little less vague? I'm lost."

"You are lost. You are completely lost, and there is no helping you. No one can help you." She yelled at him. "You said the tabloids were all lies, but they weren't. You are a horrible man." She had tears in her eyes. "Do you remember Brooke Davis?"

"Brooke Davis," he repeated. That name sounded familiar. He then flashed back to the night that he slept with her. He had forgotten all about it. "Peyton I don't know what this has to do with us."

"She's my best friend, and she was able to prove that you are scum. You slept with her and treated her like dirt." She wiped tears away from her eyes. "I was treated like dirt for years, and I am not going to let you do that to me. I am not that little teenager that can't think for herself. I'm smarter than that, and I'm not gonna let a man tear me apart and break me down again. I can't do that again." She grabbed her bags and started to leave.

"Peyton," he sadly pleaded with her. "Please don't go." He walked behind her. "I'm sorry," was all he could say. He knew that he needed to say something else to keep her, but no words were forming. He couldn't find the right things to say.

"Preston are you ready?"

"Yeah," he could tell that she was emotionally distraught. "I'll see you later Riley."

Riley gave him a hug. "I'll call you when we get back."

They were both confused. They had no idea what had happened between their parents. Riley looked at Lucas in disgust. She knew that he had to be the one that did something wrong. She walked back to the other bedroom.

Peyton and Preston walked out of the hotel room, and Lucas was sure that she was walking out of his life too, forever.

**Okay so I know that a lot of you were hoping that Brooke and Lucas didn't have a fling. Brooke wasn't even going to be apart of this story, but in the first chapter one of you guys thought that Brooke was the brunette, and I thought that was a good idea. The brunette was not Brooke, but I turned her into Brooke after I got that review. It is funny how you get ideas as you write that you never even thought about. **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter although there was a Leyton fight. I was actually really happy with this chapter. I thought it went better than I had expected. **

**To make you feel better I am a huge Leyton fan, and if you have read any of my other fics you know that I always have a plan for them. So just hang with me. **

**I wanted to thank all of you guys who reviewed. I finally got over 100 reviews. I was so excited. This story has done a lot better than I ever thought it would. So yay! **

**Let me know what you thought or what you want to happen. **

**Spoiler: Lucas lays his heart on the line. (I might put Haley in the next chapter, but I can't decide. Everytime I try to use her something happens, and it doesn't turn out like I want it, and I end up deleting it. So we will see.) **

**Thanks again for all the motivation. Makes me so happy! **


	13. Ch13 FatherDaughter Talk

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Ch.13 Father/Daughter Talk**

_We forget a lot of things, but we always remember good advice and pleasant conversations. _

It had only been a few hours since Peyton had walked out of Lucas' life. He was heartbroken and head been left with his thoughts.

Riley had ordered room service and hadn't said much to him since Peyton left. She walked out with some ice cream. "You want some?"

"What kind is it?"

"Chocolate, what other kind would it be?" She felt like chocolate ice cream was the best thing ever made.

He smiled, "Of course, chocolate is the best."

She sat down beside him and gave him the ice cream and her spoon. "So I've been in there trying to wrap my mind around what you could have possibly done wrong, and I can't figure it out. I thought things were going good between the two of you."

Lucas took a bite of the ice cream. "How come you automatically assume that I did something wrong?"

"I know you." She gave him the Scott smirk.

He sighed. She knew him all too well. "Well if this makes any since at all to you, I didn't do anything wrong today, but before I met Peyton I screwed up pretty badly."

"What do you mean by screwed up?"

"I made a lot of poor decisions, and they are finally catching up with me."

"What did you do?" She wanted to know why Peyton left.

Lucas took a deep breath and decided to tell her the truth. "Before I met Peyton I slept with her best friend. It was a one night stand, and it didn't mean anything."

"Ha ha, that's funny."

"What is?"

"You literally screwed up," she couldn't help but laugh. Lucas gave her the death glare and she stopped laughing. "Why does it mean something to Peyton?" She was trying to get the conversation serious again.

"Because I promised her that I wasn't the man that the tabloid made me out to be. I promised her that I was better than that."

"You are better than that. I mean you're better than that now." She sighed, "Why can't she see that?"

"This should show you that your past always catches up to you. I wasn't the best version of myself for so long, and I didn't want Peyton to know that. I thought she would run away if she knew the real me." Lucas admitted to her.

"I used to tell mom that I hated you, and that you were a horrible man."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. Knowing how she once felt about him really broke his heart.

"There is a point to this I promise. She would sit me down, and she would tell me that I shouldn't hate you. She told me that I should love you because you were a good man, and you deserved my forgiveness. She said that everyone makes mistakes, and that one day you would learn from yours and become the man that she always knew you were." Riley smiled. "She had faith in you even when you probably didn't deserve it. I wish she could see the man that you have become because she would say she told me so."

"Your mom really believed in me?"

"Always," Riley smiled. "She would be proud of you dad. You stepped up, and you have really changed. I know you say it is because of me and Peyton, but I think it is because you wanted too and knew you were better than the person you had become."

"I just don't think that Peyton has that much faith in me." He looked away from his daughter.

She shrugged, "Then it is her loss."

"You are my kid aren't you?"

"It's what is on my birth certificate, but you never know mom could have been a little promiscuous."

They both laughed.

"You know it is probably better this way."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well now I can focus all my attention on you." He smiled. "I mean when you aren't with Chance."

Riley hadn't told him about the night before, and she hadn't planned on it. He could tell by the look on her face that she was guilty of something. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she tried to lie.

"Riley," he said in a concerned tone. "You are just like your mother. Your facial expressions can never hide your emotions. So what happened?"

"Chance and I aren't together anymore."

"Oh but I thought the two of you were happy together. What happened?"

"Nothing," she lied again hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"The two of you were together when we came to New York. What happened?" Lucas was a lot smarter than she gave him credit for.

"You have to promise you won't get mad."

"Oh God I hate the sound of that."

"Just promise," she begged. She didn't want to get in trouble because she had kind of lied to him.

"I'm not making any promises, but you are going to tell me what happened." Lucas informed her. His tone had become increasingly concerned and filled with worry.

She hesitated for a moment. She looked at him and knew that she had to tell him. "Chance came to New York for the weekend too. After Preston and I left yesterday I lied and went off with Chance."

"Riley," he was mad.

"Wait before you start yelling at me. There is more to the story."

"Okay," Lucas held in his anger.

"He got us a hotel room for the day."

Lucas' blood was boiling. "I'll kill him." He said as rage filled his body.

"Dad calm down. Please let me finish the story." It was hard enough without him yelling at her. This was not a conversation that she wanted to have with her father.

He motioned for her to continue.

"Preston warned me that Chance was only after one thing, but I didn't believe him so I went with him anyways."

"Riley what happened?"

"Nothing dad I promise. I realized that Preston was right, and I should have listened to him. Things got out of hand, and Preston came to my rescue."

"I'm gonna kill Chance." Lucas was furious.

"Dad there is no point in killing him okay. It is as much my fault as it is his. I knew better than putting myself in that kind of situation. I knew what was going to happen when he said he was getting a hotel room." Riley admitted her mistakes. "I made a mistake, and I'm sorry."

Lucas surprised her by taking her in his arms and hugging her as tight as possible. "I am so proud of you."

"I lied to you," Riley told him. She was confused to why he would be proud of her.

"I spent a lot of my life blaming my mistakes on other people, but you have already learned that we are responsible for the choices that we make in our life. You are more of a grown up than I will ever be."

He finally released her from the hug. "So you aren't mad?"

"I probably should be," he told her. "But I'm not. I'm relieved that nothing happened, and that you are okay."

"I'm fine."

"You can't put yourself in those kinds of situations. Trust me when I say guys are asses."

"I know, and I have totally learned my lesson."

"Good because I want your first time to be everything that you have ever hoped it to be."

"Oh God dad you sound like a mom."

"It's about time, don't ya think?"

"Yeah," she laughed.

He grabbed the chocolate ice cream. "So I guess it is just the two of us."

"Yeah looks that way."

"Good, that's the way it should be."

"I totally agree, but dad if you wanted to get Peyton back I'd be okay with that."

"I'm gonna give it time Riles. I'm gonna focus on the two of us for a while." He smiled.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"You bet," for the first time in his life Lucas Scott knew that he was becoming the man that his mom, Uncle Keith, and daughter could be proud of. That really was all he could ask for.

Riley and Lucas spent the rest of the night watching movies and having father/daughter time. Riley finally felt like she had a father that cared, and they were finally a family.

**AN: Okay so I apologize for not having this up sooner. My boyfriend is sick, and I had to take him to the doctor. **

**I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Shaybay55. Shaybay55 has been a constant reviewer for most of my stories. You are never afraid to tell me how you feel or what you think I should do next, and I really appreciate that. But I did this chapter for you because you reminded me that I strayed away from my main focus. I think I did because I love Leyton so much, and it is so much fun to write them. But you reminded me that I started the story off with Lucas and Riley, and I should try to show how their relationship is developing, and how they both have changed since the beginning. So thank you so much for your support. **

**I also wanted to show in this chapter that Lucas knows he has many flaws, but he is working on them and trying his best. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. All of you guys are incredible, and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing any of my stories. You all give me confindence to continue and to grow as a writer. I love writing stories for you guys, and as long as I have ideas I am going to continue to write. Because it really is a lot of fun. **

**I am dying to know what you thought of this chapter, and the interaction between Riley and Lucas. I know it is not what I promised with the spoilers from the last chapter, but I decided to move that up a few chapters and give this one a shot. **


	14. Ch14 Forgetting, Forgiving, and Forever

**A Safe Place to Cry**

**Ch.14 Forgetting, Forgiving, and Forever **

_It is all about forgiving mistakes, forgetting them, and looking towards forever with the one you love._

It had been two weeks since the New York trip disaster. Lucas had decided to give Peyton time to think about what had happened between them. He didn't want to push her, and thought that it would be best to give her the space she needed. He figured that the distance would make the heart grow fonder.

Riley had to see Peyton in class everyday, but the two never even spoke about what happened in New York. Riley didn't want to make something her business that was probably not her business. She knew that if Peyton wanted to talk to her she would.

As for Preston he hadn't said much either. He told Riley that his mom was upset but didn't go into very much detail. The kids tried to stay out of the adult drama. This happened to be a good thing.

Riley and Lucas had enjoyed yet another dinner alone. Lucas was becoming quiet the chef. He made a perfect steak and a mean baked potato.

Riley was in her room on the phone, and Lucas was trying to write another chapter for his next book, but he wasn't feeling too inspired.

He heard a knock at the door. Of course part of his heart wanted it to be Peyton, but he knew that it probably wasn't. He was right because it was Haley.

"Hi," she smiled as she entered with a box and some bags in her hands.

"What's all that?" Lucas pointed to the things she was carrying.

"I thought you might be hungry. We had leftovers."

"Haley I cooked dinner for the two of us, but thanks anyways." Lucas smiled. He loved that she always wanted to help them.

"Okay actually I brought this stuff as a decoy. I wanted to know how you were doing." She admitted.

"You could have just called."

"I wanted to see you besides we haven't talked in a long time. I'm worried about you."

They walked into the kitchen, and she sat down all of her bags. "There is nothing to be worried about. I am fine, and so is Riley."

"I know about Peyton."

"So," Lucas shrugged.

"I know that the two of you were a couple, and then you broke up. I want to know the details. I feel so out of the loop lately."

"I screwed it up like I screw up most everything in my life." Lucas told her.

"You were falling for her weren't you?" Haley could tell by the look in his eyes.

"I'm still falling for her. Every single time I think about her Haley I fall harder and harder for her, but it's too late for that."

"It is never too late Lucas Scott. I don't ever want to hear you say that again." She warned him. "If you care about her Lucas the way I think you care about her then you have to go lay it all on the line and make sure that she knows how you feel."

"I'm not good at that kind of stuff Hales. You know that."

"Well I suggest you get good at it because if you don't you could lose her forever." Haley rubbed his shoulder. "It's worth a shot Lucas. I'm your best friend, and I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know," Lucas really did know that she was right, but he was afraid of getting his heart broken. He had always been fearful of that.

…………………

Haley had left, and Lucas was left with his thoughts. Peyton consumed most of them. All he could think about was her skin against his skin, her smile, and her simple touch that sent chills up and down his spine. He missed her like crazy, but he was scared. He was scared of taking that chance. He was scared to spill his heart to her only in return to hear how she really feels about him.

"Dad," Riley walked into the room knocking Lucas out of his trance. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No baby it is okay. Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, but I was wondering if I could go to the river court."

"It's a little late." He told her.

"It's not that late. All my friends are going. Please," she begged.

Lucas smiled. He remembered how much the river court had meant to him through out his life. "Go ahead and be careful. Oh will Preston be there?"

"Yeah of course, he is my best friend." She smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks dad….I'll be home before curfew. I promise."

She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house. Lucas was then left by himself. He knew what he had to do.

About twenty minutes later he found himself standing in front of Peyton's house too afraid to knock. He was too afraid to find the answers that were behind the door. If he didn't knock then he never had to know if it was really over. If what he thought was his one chance at love was really over.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It only took her a few seconds to open the door. "It's about time," was the only thing she said to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been standing outside for a while. I was just about to call the cops and tell them some creeper was stalking my house." She said somewhat coldly. That fact worried Lucas a little.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know."

Lucas sighed, "I know that you don't want to talk to me, but I need to say what I have to say, or I know I'll regret it one day."

She stepped away from the door and gestured for him to come in. He followed behind her. She crossed her arms and waited for him to speak.

He had rehearsed the speech in his head a thousand times, but as soon as he looked into those beautiful green eyes of hers he lost all of his words. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He decided to speak from the heart.

"I'm not going to stand here and feed you lies about how Brooke was wrong about my past because she wasn't." He shook his head, "I hate who I used to be. I was no where near the man that my mother and my uncle raised. I could sit here and blame it on the fame, but it wasn't the fame. If I wanted too I could have been different. I chose who I was. I made everyone of those decisions because I've always been afraid."

"What are you afraid of, Lucas?" Peyton interrupted.

"My father was not a good man. He left us when I was young. He crushed my mom, and I saw how her heart broke. She loved him, and he abandoned her. I promised myself that I would never be anything like him, but I was the spitting image of him. I was the man that I swore I would never be." Lucas sighed, "I broke my wife's heart, and I destroyed my little girl's idea of what a father should really be. I think I did that because for one I was a jackass, but mainly because I didn't want to be the one that was left broken hearted."

Peyton continued to listen, but she wasn't convinced. "No one wants to get their heart broken Lucas, but that doesn't mean they sleep with every woman they meet."

"I know that Peyton. I know that now. I knew that if I never made a connection with any of the women then I wouldn't get hurt, but I've always been hurting. I've always been alone, and there has always been something missing in my life. I just didn't realize that the thing I was missing was the one thing I ran away from."

He closes his eyes again, and then opens them. "You made me see where my priorities should lie. You showed me that my daughter is the most precious thing that I have."

Peyton doesn't say anything.

"You may not realize this, but you saved me when I didn't even realize that I needed saving. I was my own problem, and because of you I'm different. I'm not the man that your friend Brooke slept with. You didn't get to see that man because you started to change me from the moment you met me."

He walks closer to her, "You changed me for the better. I never want you to see the man that I used to be because I never want to be that man again. I want to prove to you that I am the man that you slept with that night."

He touches her face, "I have never felt this away about anyone. You bring out the best in me, and you make my heart do this crazy thing that no one else has ever been able to do. I want to give you my heart Peyton because I trust you, and I know that you will take care of it."

She has tears running down her face.

"I am so sorry for the man that I have been. I'm sorry for lying to you, and I'm sorry that I didn't come here sooner. You deserve a man that is going to love you, cherish you, and be there for you every second of every day, and I think….I know that I can be that man." Lucas slowly leans in and kisses her. She pulls away at first, and then gives in.

He breaks the kiss, "I love you. I love you so much Peyton Sawyer, and I would do anything for you."

Peyton's tears are uncontrollable. "I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I knew from the moment I looked into those beautiful eyes that my heart would always belong to you."

Peyton held onto him with everything she had. She never wanted to let him go. She had waited her whole life to feel wanted and needed, and she finally did.

Lucas kissed her again more passionately than ever before. The kiss never seemed like it was going to end until his phone started ringing. "Damn it," he was frustrated. "Sorry," he squinted.

"It's okay." Peyton was hoping he wouldn't answer it, but he did.

"Hello, hey, hey slow down. What's wrong?" Lucas' voice dropped. "Oh my God I'm on my way." Lucas hung up the phone.

"Luke," Peyton was worried.

"I'm sorry I've got to go. Riley's been hurt. I've got to get to the hospital."

"I'm going with you."

They both left the house neither one knowing really what to expect.

**Ah Cliffhanger. I know it sucks right, but it felt like the right thing to do. I have to say that I am really proud of this chapter because I really focused on the words that came out of Lucas' mouth. I wanted us all to kind feel like we were the one he was speaking those words too if that makes any sense at all. **

**Okay I want to say that you guys are amazing. I know I say it every chapter, but you guys continue to amaze me, and make a girl feel really good about her writing. All your reviews make me very confident, and that is something I have always lacked with my writing. So thanks so much for that. **

**I also want to let you guys know that I'm not sure how many more chapters are left. I want to go on forever with this story because it really touches my heart and is so much fun to write, but I don't want to make it go on too long that it isn't interesting or good anymore. So I'm not sure I guess we'll see unless I come up with some more ideas. **

**I really want to hear what you guys thought about this chapter, and I really hope that I didn't let you guys down with the Peyton and Lucas thing. I know some of you probably wanted Peyton to say something, but it wasn't the right time for me. And I threw the kiss in at last minute. They weren't supposed to kiss, but I felt compelled to write it that way. **

**So Please Review :) **


	15. Ch15 Just Breathe

**A Safe Place to Cry**

**Ch. 15 Just Breathe **

_We have those moments that take our breaths away, and we have to remember to just breathe. _

Lucas and Peyton rushed into the hospital neither one knowing what to expect.

Lucas rushed to the front desk. "I'm here for Riley Scott. I'm her father. She was just brought in."

The nurse looks at her chart. "I'll see what I can find out sir."

"What do you mean you will see? I need to know how my daughter is." Lucas was in panic mode.

"I'll go find a doctor Mr. Scott." The nurse walked off.

Peyton rubbed his shoulders. She wanted him to know that she was there for him.

"Mom," Preston yelled as he rounded the corner.

"Preston," she ran and hugged her son.

"What happened?" Lucas asked fearful of the answer.

Preston was shaking uncontrollably.

_Flashback: Riley, Owen, Kelly, Mark, and Preston are all at the River Court hanging out. Owen has a basketball. _

_A group of guys and girls come up to the River Court. "Hey guys I'm Roy, and these are my friends Jen, Lola, Clark, and Wes." _

"_Nice to meet you," Riley smiled. She thought he was kind of cute. _

"_We were wondering if you guys wanted to play ball with us." _

_They all looked at each other. "I don't think so." Preston shook his head. _

"_Oh come on guys it'll be fun." Riley smiled. _

"_We're gonna suck Scott." Owen let her know. _

"_I'm a Scott, and we are kick ass basketball players. Come on, please," she begged. _

_They all gave in and started to play the game. _

_Riley made the first shot. She was very talented much like her Uncle Nathan. She continued to dominate, and the other team was a little disappointed. _

_Riley was playing defense on Clark. He took a shot, and she jumped up for the rebound, and Clark pushed her. When she came down her feet landed wrong, and she crashed to the ground hitting her head on the concrete. Preston was the first to realize something was wrong. He yelled for her to wake up, but she wasn't moving. _

"Oh my God," Lucas was officially scared to death.

A doctor walked into the waiting room, "Are you Riley's family?"

"Yes," Lucas responded.

"Riley is stable and breathing. We all have hope that she is going to wake up."

"She's not conscious." Lucas didn't like the sound of that.

"No she's not, and when she wakes up we'll no a little more."

"So basically you're telling me that you know nothing about her condition."

"She hit her head pretty hard, and when she wakes up when she should know whether or not she has brain damage."

"If she wakes up," Peyton chimed in.

"Brain damage," Lucas was devastated.

"She'll wake up." The doctor told them. "We just have to wait and see."

Lucas' heart dropped. He was scared that she wouldn't wake up. "Can I see her?"

"Yes she's in room 218," the doctor told him.

Lucas started to follow the doctor. "I'll go with you." Peyton told him.

"No I need to do this alone, but thank you for everything Peyton." He kissed her on the cheek and continued down the hall.

Peyton was worried about Riley, but she was also worried about Lucas.

"Mom, she's gonna be okay right?" Preston asked.

Peyton wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't answer his question because she honestly didn't know, and she wasn't about to lie to him. She stayed silent and held him tightly.

……………………………….

Lucas walked into his little girl's hospital room. She wasn't really his little girl anymore. She had grown up so fast without him. He had missed all the important moments in her life, and he was heartbroken to think that he could lose her. He knew the doctors were optimistic that she would be fine, but there was always that chance that something could go wrong, and she could be taken from him. He was a damn fool to abandon her for all those years, and if she didn't survive he would never forgive himself.

She looked so fragile, weak, and pale. He pulled a chair next to her bed, sat down, and grabbed her hand. He took a deep breath, "I need you to wake up Riley. I know that is selfish, but I'm gonna be selfish with you for now on. I have to be selfish with you. I should have been selfish with you from the moment you were born." He paused for a moment as he caught his breath. "I love you so much Riley. I should have told you that your whole life."

………………………………..

Lucas left his daughter for a minute and made his way into the chapel. He wasn't a very religious man and hadn't been in a church since he and Lindsay got married, but he knew that prayer was needed.

He went to the front of the church and looked up to the sky. "I know I haven't prayed since I was a little boy, but Haley says that you answer prayers."

Peyton walked in un-seen by Lucas. She didn't want to interrupt the moment he was having with God.

"I need my little girl to be okay. I need her to wake up and only have a headache, no brain damage. I am so sorry for all the bad things that I have done. I know that I haven't been a very good person, but I'm willing to learn how to be a better man. I need Riley to keep me straight and keep me on my toes. She's my angel. So please let her be okay." Lucas paused for a moment. "I guess I'm supposed to say amen now. So amen."

He turned around to see Peyton behind him. He wiped a tear away from his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say a little prayer for Riley, but it looks like you beat me to it." She walked closer to him.

"I really need her to be okay Peyton." Tears ran down his face. She wiped them away.

"I know this is scary for you, but I think that Riley is going to be okay. She's a fighter, and she's one of the strongest people I have ever met. Besides she's a Scott, and I've heard they can get through anything thrown their way." Peyton hugged him. "I'm here for you."

"I know."

………………………………..

Peyton found Preston pacing back and forth in the waiting room. "Hey." Peyton brought him into a hug. "Where is everyone else?"

"They went to get something to eat. They were trying to take their minds off what happened. But I can't."

"Everything is going to be okay Preston."

"You don't know that," he shook his head. "I didn't even want to play the damn game, but she insisted that we play. She just wanted to show off her Scott talent."

"Preston calm down honey. Riley is a very strong girl, and she's going to be okay."

"I can't lose her mom. I love her. She's my best friend. I've never had a friend like her before, and I don't want to lose her." Preston had tears running down his face. Peyton just held onto him. In her mind she was praying for Riley to wake up and be okay.

…………………………………….

During the night Riley did not wake up. Lucas stayed by her side throughout the entire night. He had fallen asleep holding her hand hoping that she would give him a squeeze or some kind of hope that she was going to be okay.

He was awakened from his sleep when he heard a beautiful voice. "Daddy."

"Riley," he jumped up. "Baby are you okay?" He softly rubbed her forehead.

"I have a killer headache. Do you think you could get me some aspirin?"

"I'm gonna go get the doctor." He kissed her forehead. "Thank God you're okay. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you so much Riley."

He moved away from the bed. "I love you too daddy."

Lucas stopped and turned back around. Those were the best words he had ever heard her say to him. The smile that came over his face was the biggest smile he had ever smiled in his entire life.

"I'm so glad you feel that way."

"Me too," she was still very weak. "Could you go get my doctor?"

"Yeah," he continued to smile. "I'll be right back."

While the doctor examined Riley, Lucas went to find Peyton and Preston. They were sitting in the waiting room. They had been there all night along with Riley's other friends.

"Luke," Peyton knew by the look on his face that he had good news to share.

"She's awake, and she seems normal."

"Really," Preston was relieved.

"The doctor is with her now, but I think she's going to be okay."

"Thank God," Peyton hugged him.

"I'm gonna go call Haley and Nathan. I want them to know she's awake."

Lucas walked away, and Preston hugged his mom. "I'm so glad that she's okay."

"Me too baby boy me too."

……………………………………………

The doctor had told Riley that she was going to be fine. He did tell her to take it easy for the next week because she did have a mild concussion, and he also wanted to keep her in the hospital overnight just to observe her.

Preston came into see her and immediately hugged her. "I was so worried about you."

Lucas and Peyton were also in the room.

"I'm okay Preston. Gosh don't be such a girl." She joked.

"I'm glad to see you didn't lose your sense of humor when you hit your head." He laughed. "I really hope you didn't lose any brain cells because you already weren't that smart."

"Ha, ha you are such the comedian." She smirked at him. "Hey dad you should have seen the way I balled though. I was the best one on the court."

"I'm sure you were Riles. Your Uncle Nathan was always a pro at basketball."

"Yeah well I rocked."

"Well no more basketball for a while."

She frowned, but she understood. She noticed that Peyton and her dad were standing very close together. "Are you two back together?" She was very hopeful.

Peyton and Lucas both shared glances, and Preston was anxious to hear the answer too. "Yeah we definitely are." Peyton smiled from ear to ear, and Lucas kissed her cheek.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Okay so I wasn't too happy with this chapter. I'm not very good with the medical mambo jumbo so sorry for that. I was going to make it more dramatic like a car crash or something, but I already had one of those and Lindsay died. I didn't want to do that again. So I decided that she bumped her head. **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. There is going to be a lot of Leyton in the next chapter. I think it is going to be good. If I can write it the way it is playing in my head. We'll see. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock my socks off, and I couldn't be happier. **

**Let me know what you thought, and I'm sorry if it wasn't really what you were expecting. **


	16. Ch16 My Safe Place to Cry

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Chapter 16 My Safe Place to Cry **

_THREE LITTLE WORDS: TWO PEOPLE: ONE SOUL _

The next day Lucas and Peyton had taken Riley home. They had made her a place on the couch where she was given strict orders to stay and rest. Lucas had made her chicken noodle soup and rented her some movies so she wouldn't get bored.

He was watching her like a hawk, and it was killing her. "Dad," she got his attention. He was sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Yeah baby girl," he looked up from his book.

"You should go see what Peyton is doing." She hinted.

Lucas gave her a look, "I'm sure she is resting. We have all had a long couple of days."

"Dad I'm sure she wants to see you. I'll be fine here by myself."

"I don't want to leave you by yourself."

"Then I'll call Preston."

"You think I'm hovering don't you?"

"Yeah you are. Really bad." She smiled. "But I appreciate it though."

"Call Preston, and I'll go find something to do with myself." Lucas chuckled as he sat as book down and walked towards the stairs.

"You should do something nice for Peyton. I wouldn't want you to ruin it again."

"I'm not going to ruin it." Lucas squinted.

"You almost did last time." She reminded him.

"Don't remind me okay."

"What did you say to get her back? I mean I was knocked out for a day so I didn't get to hear the steamy details." She laughed.

"I'm not telling you what happened. You actually interrupted the moment when you bumped your head. So you don't get to know."

"Oh whatever you are no fun." She laughed. "But seriously dad, I'm happy for you."

He smiled and walked upstairs.

About a hour later he found himself standing outside of Peyton's house holding a picnic basket.

"Luke what is all this?" She asked when she opened the door and saw the basket.

"Come with me," he smiled.

Peyton went with him without asking any questions. She felt safer than she had felt in years when she was with him.

Lucas had taken her to the park. He wanted to treat her to a romantic picnic. "Wow Lucas this is nice."

"Thank you, I thought you might like it."

"You didn't have to do this." She told him.

He laid the blanket on the ground and helped her sit down. "I know I didn't have to this, but I wanted to do this." He kissed her forehead, "I want you to know how special you are to me, and I'm gonna show you every single day just how special you are."

She smiled, "I can handle that." She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him into a kiss. They finally broke apart, and he began to unload the basket. "What did you bring us to eat?"

"Well my beautiful girlfriend we have sandwiches, pickles, chips, and strawberries." He smiled. He really liked calling her his girlfriend. Lindsay had really been the only other woman he had ever called his girlfriend, but with Peyton it all felt right and perfect.

"Strawberries are the most romantic fruit."

"I agree." He couldn't help himself, and he kissed her again.

They finished eating and decided to take a walk around Tree Hill. They ended up on the beach looking at the beautiful water in front of them. They had literally walked around town silently, but while they were holding hands and standing on the beach Peyton finally broke the silence.

"I never thought that I would ever find someone like you. I didn't even know that I was looking for someone, and when I first met you I never in a million years thought that you were the one that I didn't even know I was looking for." She stopped for a moment to let it all sink it. She kind of felt like she was babbling, but Lucas didn't care.

"I have been through so much in my life, and I really thought that I was gonna be alone forever because I didn't deserve to be happy, but you showed me that I can be happy." She had tears running down her face. "You're my safe place to cry."

"What?" Lucas was somewhat confused. He had never heard that expression before.

"When I was little my mom used to tell me that when I grew up and fell in love the guy should be my safe place to cry. You know that person you can go to and cry and cry and cry and he just holds you and makes you feel safe and makes you feel as if everything is right with the world." She took a deep breath, and he wipes away her tears. "I never had that before you, but now I couldn't imagine not having it. I love you Lucas Scott. I love everything about you even your flaws and your bad habits."

She touched his face, "I love you." She kissed his lips softly. "Your past is in your past, and I want to be your future. I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too Peyton." He kissed her as if they had never kissed before. "I will always be your safe place to cry."

**AN: Okay so if you guys have read my other stories you know that although it may be corny I always have a meaning for my title and work it into writing. I want to know what you guys thought about that. It was probably too sappy, but I guess I'm kind of sappy sometimes. **

**Okay next I want to say that this was actually supposed to be close to the last chapter. It is up to you guys whether or not I end it with the next chapter or I continue for a while and see where I can go with it. I have a few ideas if you guys want me to continue, but I can always end it with the next chapter. I wouldn't want to ruin somehting that you guys really like. **

**So with that said I will let you guys do all the talking. Review and tell me if I should end it with one more chapter which will probably include a time jump, or continue for a while and see what I can do. (There will also be a time jump if I do this.) I write for my readers and especially for those that review and add it as your favorite because you guys are what gives me motivation. So I really want to know your thoughts. **

**I want to thank all of you guys for supporting this story. It really does mean a lot to me. I know sound like a broken record, but I have learned that sometimes it is good to repeat things that are true and really mean a lot to you. **

**Oh and I hope you liked the chapter. I was kind of proud of it because I was waiting for Peyton's speech since I started writing this. **

**Okay I'm going to stop rambling and let you guys get to reviewing. And it is okay if you've never reviewed and you want to review now. I totally understand and would love your input. **


	17. Ch17 Six Months Later

**A Safe Place to Cry **

**Chapter 17 Six Months Later**

_Life for you and me will never change. I'll always love you. _

It had been six months since Lucas and Peyton had admitted how they truly felt about each other.

They were taking things slow, but were happier than either one of them had ever been before.

Riley had grown a lot over the six months. She had been dating different guys, and Lucas wasn't too happy with some of her choices. She dated Roy, the guy from the basketball game, but it didn't work out. He was too wild for Lucas' liking, and Riley decided to respect his wishes and broke up with him. She also dated Clark, the other guy from the basketball game. He was too sweet for her, and she broke up with him too. Now she was single, but she probably wouldn't stay that way for long.

As for Preston he never liked anyone Riley dated. He thought none of them were good enough for her, and he never dated anyone because he suffered from trust issues. Riley hoped to fix that for him. She felt everyone deserved to be happy with someone they could love.

Lucas had asked Riley to spend the night with Preston. He had something very special for Peyton, and he didn't want to be interrupted. Riley understood and hoped when she fell in love he would do the same. Lucas joked by saying that he would never leave her alone ever again.

He wanted the night to be perfect for him and Peyton. It was beginning of forever for them. At least he hoped it was.

Lucas had cooked her favorite food, shrimp fettuccini, and he also had her favorite beverage, beer. He loved the fact that Peyton was a beer girl. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

He also had rose petals leading up to the bedroom where her surprise was waiting for her. He also had one hundred candles lit all over the house.

Peyton arrived at seven o clock on the dot just as Lucas had requested. She was dressed in the beautiful black cocktail dress that he had bought for her and requested that she wear.

"Wow you are breath taking." He kissed her softly.

Peyton looked around the house at all Lucas had done for her. "This is breath taking Lucas," she used his words for what he had done for her.

"Oh it only gets better." He smiled. He couldn't wait.

She smiled back at him. "So what's the big occasion?"

"Well it has been exactly six months since you told me that you loved me."

She thought back to that time, and he was right. "Oh Luke I'm so sorry I forgot. I'm not good with dates."

"That's okay you're forgiven." He kissed her again. "I made your favorite dinner."

"Ooh well this is a big deal then." She smiled.

They ate dinner, and after Lucas led her up the stairs. "Lucas you didn't have to do all of this. What if Riley comes home?"

"She's staying at your house tonight."

"Oh," she smiled. "I guess that means I get to spend the night with my man tonight."

"I sure hope so, but if you don't want too you don't have too."

"I'm pretty sure I'll want too." She started kissing him again.

"Wait," he pulled away. "Right this way," he led her into the bedroom.

It really did take Peyton's breath away. Everything was absolutely perfect. There were candles, roses, and a book sit in the middle of the bed.

"Lucas," she smiled.

"The book sitting on the bed is yours."

"You bought me a book?" She was a little surprised by that gift. It wasn't really what she was expecting.

"I didn't buy you a book. Just go look at it." He told her with his famous Scott smirk.

"Okay," she wasn't sure what to expect, especially when it came to Lucas and his surprises.

She went to the bed and picked up the book. She had her back turned from Lucas. She opened the book and all the pages were blank. She was a little confused. She thought she might have it turned the wrong way so she flipped it over. The first page said I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. She smiled. She flipped the page, and it said will you marry me?

Peyton already had tears running down her face. When she turned around she saw that Lucas had knelt down on one knee.

"Lucas Scott," she was shaking.

He took her hand in his. "That book represents our future Peyton. It is time for us to write on our book together. We both have written other chapters in our lives, but I think that we our ready to write our own together. I want more than anything for you to be my wife, my life, and my everything in this world. Will you marry me?"

Peyton sat silent for a minute trying to catch her breath. "Wow, I can't believe this. When I fell in love with you I had always hoped that this day would happen someday, and I am so happy that someday is today. Of course I will marry you Lucas Scott. How could I say no to you?"

"I was hoping you would say that." He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much. I can't imagine living my life without you."

"Me either," she was extremely excited. "I can't wait to spend forever with you."

"I know it has only been six months," he started to talk, but she put her finger over his mouth.

"Shh, I promise you it has been long enough. I never want to be without you." They kissed again.

Lucas carried her to the bed and continued to kiss her. "Wait, wait…"

"What's wrong?"

"I want to make love to you right now, I really do, but I really want to go tell the kids that we're gonna be a family."

Lucas smiled. He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and make passionate love to her, but he understood that she wanted to inform the kids of their happy news. "Okay, let's go."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer soon to be Scott."

……………………………

Over at Peyton's house Riley had convinced Preston to help her raid Peyton's wine cabinet. Peyton didn't keep much alcohol in the house, but she had some wine. Preston never touched it because he knew better, but Riley was rebellious and was sure that Peyton and her dad would be busy the entire night.

"Are you sure we should be drinking? I think we've had enough."

She scoffed, "You are such a wuss. A little wine never hurt anyone besides like I told you before your mom is going to be way busy with my dad tonight."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do now drink up buddy boy." She poured him some more wine, and he started to drink.

Peyton and Lucas walked in to see the wine bottle sitting in between the two kids. "What the hell is going on here?" Lucas said with anger in his voice.

"Oh crap, daddy what are you doing here?" Riley smiled hoping her cuteness would get her out of trouble.

"I live here." Peyton told her as she crossed her arms. "What are the two of you doing with my wine? That's my best bottle."

"Mom it was all her idea."

"Don't blame someone else for the choices that you make Preston." She wasn't happy with him.

"Riley," Lucas wanted answers.

"We were thirsty." She smiled, but he didn't laugh. "Dad what are you guys really doing here?" Riley could tell something was going on.

"You know you two are in so much trouble." Peyton told them.

"Yeah but I guess it is a good thing that the two of you can be grounded together."

"What are you talking about?"

Peyton held out her hand. "Your father asked me to marry him, and I said yes." She smiled and her face lit up the room.

Riley squealed, "Oh my God this is the best news ever. This is so cool." She hugged Peyton, and then she hugged her dad. "And I still want to talk about that grounding thing. We were totally celebrating."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

Preston jumped up and hugged his mom and Lucas. "We're really gonna be a family now."

"Yeah forever," Lucas smiled. "One big happy family," he kissed Peyton's forehead.

**Okay so first of all I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews for the last chapter and all the chapters of this story. I was so excited about how many I got the last chapter. I have never got that many for one chapter in all the stories that I have written before so thanks so much for the support. **

**Second of all this was the last chapter of this story. I felt like this was the perfect place to end it. I know all of you wanted me to continue with the story so I decided to do a sequal. A few of you mentioned that, and I figured the ones that wanted me to continue would like the idea of a sequal. **

**I'm really excited about how many people liked this story. I never expected to ever do a sequal for this story. It was just supposed to end and be over. So thanks! **

**I will try to have the first chapter of the sequal posted soon. **

**I need your guys help one last time. I need to know what I should call the sequal. Here are the choices: A Safe Place to Cry Pt2, My Safe Place to Cry, You Are My Saving Grace, No More Tears, or The Beginning of Forever **

**Ok so last thing I promise I want to know what you guys thought of the proposal, and what you thought of the story as a whole. **

**Thanks Again! You Guys Rock And I Hope I Have All You Reviewers and Readers Back for the Sequal! **


End file.
